Un mundo nuevo
by BipaCreeper
Summary: Peck es un joven Creeper que vive en su cueva como cualquier otra criatura. Sin embargo su curiosidad le lleva a descubrir que no todo es como le han contado y que fuera de los túneles oscuros se halla otro mundo completamente distinto... y que una fuerza misteriosa arrasa con todo lo que se encuentra. ¿Qué es aquello y que tiene que ver con los humanos de fuera de las cuevas?
1. Cuevas

Este fan fic está ambientado en el mundo de minecraft y las criaturas que aparecen son propiedad de Mojang. La historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Peck, un creeper peculiar que vive en las profundidades de un mundo minecraftiano. El mundo que aparece en la historia es igual que un mundo propio del videojuego, y está ambientado en la actualización 1.0.

Capítulo 1: cuevas

Siempre me ha gustado dar paseos. Una tontería porque en el sitio que vivo no hay mucho que ver, y sin embargo desde crío me sabía todos los atajos, pasadizos y galerías de mi zona, además de toda la lista de advertencias que recibimos de pequeños "no vayas allí que viven monstruos peligrosos", "vigila por donde bajas no vayas a caerte a la lava" y la advertencia estrella "por nada del mundo te acercarás a la mina".

A pesar de ello, recuerdo el primer y único día que vi la mina. Sabía hacia donde caía porque mis padres me repetían una y otra vez que no fuera a esa dirección, por lo que ver y entrar en la mina era mi deseo más ansioso. Ni siquiera sabía como era una mina, pero mi imaginación volaba: monstruos enormes, pasadizos secretos, trampas, minerales increíbles... toda una aventura. Y la respuesta de mi padre al preguntar qué había ahí, "monstruos peligrosos", hizo que un día me aventurase decidido a luchar contra todo ser malvado que hubiese.

Sólo vi la entrada y tuve suerte de que estaba hecha de un material que no había en mi cueva. Un material marrón, pero no era tierra. Me quedé plantado mirando aquello fascinado, dando tiempo a mi padre de llegar hasta mi y sacarme a rastras mientras gritaba frases inconexas. Logré entender lo básico, que me podrían haber matado y que si volvía a entrar allí me mandaría afuera de una patada.

Afuera.

Ahora ya sé que hay en la mina. No soy idiota. Lo que vi era madera y la mina es simplemente un montón de túneles con raíles para vagonetas y madera. Y con monstruos peligrosos: el clan arácnido Minero. Dicho de otro modo, que la mina es suya y si alguien de fuera se atreve a acercarse no hay garantías de que salga. Aquello había hecho crecer muchos rumores: se decía que la mina estaba llena de tesoros que el clan protegía con celos. Y que tienes que andar con cuidado con cada paso que das, porque aquello estaba lleno de trampas que sólo los Mineros conocían. Al final, se ve que yo no estaba tan desencaminado.

Pero después de aquello la mina dejó de parecerme interesante. A mi padre se le había escapado algo que parecía tener mucho más juego.

-Papá, que es fuera?

Pensé que volvería a echarme la bronca por ser demasiado descarado, pero no. Como supe después, a todo padre le llega el día de responder esa pregunta. Y, por supuesto, ya había la respuesta a dar:

-Fuera es lo que hay después de nuestras cuevas. Es un lugar peor que la mina, porque allí nosotros no podemos estar. Hay una bola de lava que nos quema enteros.

-¿En serio? - pregunté, con los ojos brillantes - ¿se puede ver? Me gusta la lava.

-Sí... ¡pero si la ves algún día, significa que estarás ardiendo! Esa lava te aseguro que no te gustará.

-¿Por qué? ¿La has visto?

-Ya te he dicho que cuando la ves, significa que estás ardiendo.

Me quedé un rato pensando.

-Entonces si nadie la puede ver ¿cómo sabéis de ella? Alguien la podrá ver sin quemarse, ¿no?

-Puede. Pero no creo que seas tú.

Durante un tiempo pensé en aquella bola de lava, pero me fui haciendo mayor y abandoné con ello muchas de mis fantasías infantiles. Me enteré de lo que había en la mina y muchas personas describieron "fuera" igual que mi padre, por lo que fui perdiendo el interés al creer que era otra leyenda infantil para asustar al los niños.

Hasta aquel día.


	2. Criaturas

Capítulo 2: criaturas

Fui a dar mi paseo matutino, como siempre, que consistía en dar vueltas por los túneles de piedra, tierra y grava que formaban mi zona. Saludé a Gran, un formidable esqueleto, el guardián de mi zona y máxima autoridad. Gran siempre estaba plantado delante de un mismo pasillo con su arco de flechas y siempre decía lo mismo a los visitantes despistados que querían seguir por allí.

-No se puede pasar, área restringida.

Muchos no preguntaban el porqué, dado que Gran inspiraba un cierto temor. Sin embargo cuando yo se lo pregunté, años atrás, fue inesperadamente amable:

-Aquí viven los gobernantes de la cueva. Tienen sus propias galerías y no puede pasar nadie sin invitación. Yo tengo que vigilar, ya que podrían interrumpir sus reuniones diarias.

Así pues nunca sentí demasiada curiosidad por aquel lugar. Quería ir a un lugar lleno de aventuras, no de esqueletos haciendo una aburrida reunión, así que siempre saludaba a Gran y pasaba de largo.

Aquel día, sin embargo, lo vi algo inquieto. Miraba constantemente hacia el pasadizo. No pregunté: yo era joven, pero había aprendido a moderarme. Y hacer preguntas molestas al que más rango tenía de la zona no era una buena idea, aunque Gran siempre fuera amable conmigo. Así que me limité a saludarlo, pero mi curiosidad me dijo que no me alejara mucho de aquella zona.

Paseé por los pasadizos cercanos y me sorprendió no encontrarme con zombies deambulando, sino ni más ni menos que con dos esqueletos. No los conocía: no eran de la zona. Y no parecían tan amigables como Gran. La segunda vez que me crucé con uno de ellos, me increpó:

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nada. Pasear. ¿No puedo pasear por mi zona?

Remarqué mucho lo del final, ya que hay un control muy estricto sobre las zonas: uno no puede entrar en otra zona sin justificarse ni ser identificado. Ellos no eran de mi zona, yo tenía más derecho que ellos a hacer lo que me plazca.

-No seas impertinente, creeper. Aléjate de aquí. - dijo, levantando el arco.

Estube a punto de soltar una réplica malsonante cuando el otro esqueleto entró en la galería.

-Lada, ya ha llegado. Vamos.

Ambos fueron corriendo hacia la salida y oí un ruido a mi lado. Me di la vuelta y pude ver una flecha clavada a pocos centímetros de mi. Me pareció oir una risotada proveniente del lugar donde habían desaparecido los esqueletos.

-Hijos de puta - gruñí.

¿por qué los esqueletos eran los únicos que podían ir armados? me pregunté.

Bueno, sí que lo sabía. Desde que nacemos sabemos nuestro rango igual que sabemos que no podemos ir hacia la mina. Tu suerte dependía de tu raza, que estaba clasificada según la inteligencia de su población.

Primero estaban los esqueletos, por supuesto. El porcentaje de esqueletos inútiles era de zero.

Eso significaba que todos los esqueletos eran inteligentes. Para que se entienda, podemos clasificar a los monstruos en dos tipos: inteligentes e inútiles. Los inteligentes pueden pensar, razonar, hablar... y los inútiles, mucho más abundantes, no piensan, no hablan y ni mucho menos razonan. Hay que controlar estrictamente su número, porque se multiplican constantemente.

La raza más respetada, como ya he dicho, era la de los esqueletos. Seguidamente venían los enderman, quizá la raza menos abundante de todas, pero sin apenas individuos inútiles. Quienes no tengan una colonia cerca hablan de ellos como seres misteriosos y trascendentes que proceden de un lugar desconocido, quizá por su apariencia alta y elegante. Quienes no tienen una colonia cerca, insisto.

En tercer lugar teníamos a las arañas. Dulces criaturas y sin duda las más abundantes, sólo superadas por los zombies. Había una cantidad enorme de arañas inútiles, pero la vez también la había de inteligentes, aunque yo las definiría más como "espabiladas". En los lugares hostiles, como la mina, siempre había arañas por en medio.

Y en cuarto lugar, y último, estábamos nosotros. Los creepers. Diciéndolo suavemente, encontrar a un creeper inteligente era como encontrar a un esqueleto modesto. Se nos atribuían muchos rumores, como que las densas cadenas de túneles de nuestro mundo fueron creadas por nosotros al usarnos como arma de guerra entre los distintos clanes. Había frases hechas para lanzar a los enemigos tales como "que te pete un creeper". Los niños molestaban a los creepers inútiles hasta hacerles explotar. Muy consolador.

Sí, me dejo a unos. Los zombies. Simplemente, entre esas pobres criaturas no ha nacido ningún ser inteligente y si lo ha hecho nadie se ha dado cuenta. No cuentan como ciudadanos, al único rango que pueden aspirar es al de "basura", ya que los que se encargar de eliminar los monstruos sobrantes se les llama basureros de forma coloquial.

Por eso mismo el esqueleto que se había burlado de mí lo había hecho tranquilamente, aún sin ser de mi zona. Muchos creían que los creepers inteligentes éramos más idiotas que los demás ciudadanos. Vi como se alejaban y me metí en un callejón contiguo, que llevaba al mismo sitio dónde sospechaba que iban: hacia las galerías restringidas, con mi amigo Gran.


	3. Selma, la araña

Capítulo 3: Selma, la araña

-Aaaaaaagggggggrrrr. – gruñó algo.

-Xxxxt! – susurré, sobresáltandome. Vi una criatura delante - jodios zombies.

El tipo siguió con los brazos extendidos y mirándome. Como ya he advertido, los zombies son monstruos terriblemente estúpidos.

-Déjame pasar.

Obviamente no me hizo caso, ya que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía. Lo golpee con mi cuerpo y seguí adelante. Lo oí murmurar de fondo, mientras deseaba que nadie se fijase en los ruidos y fuese a atraparlo.

Escalé por las rocas y asomé mi cabeza hacia la cueva dónde se encontraba Gran: custodiando los pasillos de la zona restringida. No era muy difícil verme, pero en aquel momento todo el mundo estaba pendiente de algo distinto. No se veía a Gran: sólo estaban los dos esqueletos de antes, mirando hacia el pasadizo. Oí una voz familiar que hablaba excitada y se acercaba. Sí... parecía una voz de araña. ¿Una araña viniendo de la zona restringida? Un enderman no me hubiese sorprendido, pero de un enderman a una araña hay un gran paso. Con las arañas empieza el populacho, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Les vi acercarse y entonces caí. Me acordaba de aquella araña. ¡Selma! Hacía siglos que no la veía. Agudicé el oído.

-...como si yo tuviese edad para seguir haciendo eso - dijo la mujer con energía - ¡todo el desierto! ¡A pie! no se como no he llegado a arder como esos zombies muertos de hambre.

-¿Y los rumores...? - preguntó el esqueleto al que habían llamado Lada.

-No seas estúpido, no podemos hablar de eso aquí - sentenció Gran y dio una mirada circular.

Agaché la cabeza a tiempo para que no me viera.

-Luego ya había el océano - siguió ella -así que volví por el desierto otra vez.

-¿El océano? - preguntó el otro esqueleto con cara de tonto.

-Sí y como me pidas que lo cruce nadando voy a darte patadas hasta que salgas afuera y te caigas en una mazmorra del desierto. Una mazmorra de zombies.

-Vamos a mis aposentos - dijo Gran con voz nerviosa - tienes que informarnos de immediato, pero no aquí.

Selma saltó delante de él. No parecía muy contenta con las palabras de Gran.

-Voy a ver a mi familia. No soltaré nada si eso te preocupa, pero después de volver de allí fuera no voy a pasar la velada con un esqueleto estirado y dos... - miró a los compañeros de Gran y se fue con dignidad. Los tres esqueletos se quedaron pasmados.

-Gran, ¿cómo permites...?

Gran sonrió.

-No ha cambiado nada. No os preocupéis: es la mejor exploradora que hemos tenido jamás. Mejor dicho, es la única que ha vuelto... Bueno, vamos a esperarla.

Se alejaron hacia la zona restringida. Me quedé solo, teniendo como única compañía los lamentos del zombie con el que me había encontrado antes. En pocos minutos me había llegado más información que en toda mi vida.

Océano. Desierto. Fuera.

Selma había estado afuera y había vuelto.


	4. El bloque de Edar

Capítulo 4: El bloque de Edar

Si Selma había estado afuera ¿Entonces significaba que no se quemaba, como se suponía? No, parecía que no, por lo que había contado. Y allí afuera había algo más que una bola de lava: había un desierto y un océano. Qué cosas eran ya era otro tema, pero sonaba muy acogedor y mucho más emocionante que una mina llena de arañas indeseables. Océano... la palabra era muy bonita. Y costaba de cruzar... El desierto también, por lo que había dicho Selma. Quizá había lava, por eso...

-¡PAM! – oí de repente, muy fuerte - ¡PAPAPAPAPAM!

Di un salto terrible y me hinché hasta que escuché una risa desternillante detrás de mí.

-Mi amigo explosivo, no vayas a dejarlo todo perdido - dijo Edar, todavía riendo. Se trataba de un enderman, el único que vivía en mi zona (salvo su propia madre) y mi amigo de la infancia- ¡haya paz!

-¡No la habrá si sigues haciendo eso! - me quejé, aún no recuperado del susto. - no me gusta que mi griten en la espalda.

-Es que me encanta cuando se supone que vas a explotar. Te pones bizco.

-¿Que me pongo qué...?

Edar puso una mueca exagerada y entonces recordé por qué estaba allí antes que ese estúpido apareciera.

-¡Edar! - grité - ¡tengo que contarte algo increíble! De hecho, tenemos que...

-Eh, eh - dijo él, moviendo los brazos - dado que estás aquí parado mirando las musarañas, me supongo que lo que te tengo que enseñar yo es más increíble. Sígame.

-Oye... – Protesté.

-Shhhht. Cuando veas lo que tengo, te olvidarás de lo tuyo. Vamos. Vas a flipar, te lo aseguro.

Lo seguí resignado. No se si recordaréis mi anotación anterior: la gente que lo conoce a los enderman los ve como seres místicos y misteriosos. Edar inspiraba respeto: mucho más alto que la mayoría de los monstruos, negro, con manos y pies largos y con un halo púrpura alrededor. Y si no habría la boca seguía inspirando ese respeto... al menos durante unos minutos.

Llegamos a la sala dónde me había encontrado con mis "colegas" los esqueletos. Había algo en medio de ella. Un bloque, de color marrón. Edar se puso a su lado, claramente orgulloso.

-¡Observa!

Me quedé plantado al lado de aquel bloque. Miré alternativamente a Edar y al bloque.

-Es tierra - dije al cabo de medio minuto.

-Pero no es tierra corriente.

Lo miré de más cerca.

-Es tierra corriente. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Eso jamás, Peck. Es tierra, sí - dijo con solemnidad - pero no es tierra de esa galería, ni de tu casa, ni de ningún lugar de por aquí. Se acercó más a mí y dijo en voz baja - es tierra... de la mina.

Me lo quedé mirando en silencio.

-Oh, vamos, ¿nada? - gruñó - mi primo Orál, el que es de otra zona, me retó ¿sabes? me dijo "tu no tienes agallas para ir a la mina y agarrar uno de sus bloques" y yo dije "¿qué no?" así que fui y agarré un bloque de la mina ¡éste!

-Pero... - volví a mirar la tierra. No quería herir los sentimientos de mi amigo... en exceso - esa tierra puede ser de cualquier sitio. Yo te creo - dije antes de que replicara - pero tu primo no creo que lo haga. ¿Por qué no has cogido madera?

-Pues... la madera... – Edar miró al suelo con una mueca de vergüenza.

-¿Estaba demasiado a dentro de la mina? – adiviné. - y te daba demasiado miedo acercarte.

Él asintió. Parecía triste.

-Ya lo intenté, pero salió el chico aquel, el araña que vive en la mina... Radolf, creo que se llama. Me vio y empezó a correr hacia mí. Ya sabes como corren las arañas ¿no? Me dio tiempo de coger un bloque... en la salida. Y mi primo no me cree.

Asentí con cara de circunstancias. Pobre Edar. En el fondo me daba un poco de pena.

-Ya es mucho. Pocos se han atrevido a acercarse...

-Oye, oye - volvió a susurrar Edar - ¿tu has estado una vez en la mina, verdad? Mi madre siempre te ponía como mal ejemplo. Me contó que te secuestraron y tu padre te rescató.

-¿Cómo? – bufé- Fui hacia la mina, pero...

-Entonces - se me acercó más y dijo con voz misteriosa - ¿me llevarás allí y me guiarás, no?

Me aparté de un salto y asusté a una araña estúpida que subía y bajaba del techo de la sala.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Tu sí que te has vuelto loco - me recriminó - Antes querías ir a todos los sitios y eras tu el que me metías en problemas. La gente te ha convertido en un aburrido.

Me impresioné que mi amigo reflexionase de esa forma. Y pensé que tenía algo de razón, pero la mina no me atraía porque me hubiese vuelto sensato... sino por la aparición de un nuevo lugar emocionante. Recordé entonces todo lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Edar - dije - he oído algo increíble. Mejor que tú bloque. Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, que aquí puede aparecer alguien.


	5. Hablando con la araña

Capítulo 5: hablando con la araña

Fuimos a casa de Edar y le conté excitado la conversación. Yo también tuve un disgusto: Edar no se mostró más entusiasmado con mi relato que yo con su bloque.

-Pero lo describió como un lugar horrible - dijo él - no creo que la gente normal pueda ir. Además está muy lejos.

Asentí, tristemente dándole la razón. ¿Cuántas horas de viaje le había costado a Selma? Aún así...

-La mina está más cerca - insistió Edar, encabezado con su idea - y hay tesoros.

-¿Qué clase de tesoros van a tener esa gente? - pregunté - no creo que sepan distinguir un bloque de grava de uno de diamante.

Edar se quedó disgustado, ya que no esperaba esta reacción por mi parte. Me excusé y me fui hacia mi casa. La mina y sus tesoros seguían inspirándome curiosidad pero ahora tenía otra idea en mente y no era muy recomendable meterme en líos. Llegué a casa, dónde estaba mi padre.

Nuestras casas eran simplemente una o más habitaciones con una pequeña entrada, como máximo dos, con la norma que no obstruyera el paso por la zona. Mi casa era considerada bonita porque tenía tres bloques de mineral de oro en el suelo.

-Hola papá -saludé - ¿y mamá?

-Ha llegado su amiga, la araña.- suspiró mi padre - Están hablando como cotorras en su casa.

-Creo que iré. - dije.

Puede ver la cara de incredulidad de mi padre, dado que yo era poco propicio a hablar con la gente y no sabía qué interés podía arrancarme una vieja vecina. Salí corriendo y me las encontré cara a cara en la entrada de casa de Selma.

-¡Peck! - exclamó Selma al verme- ¡Cuanto has crecido, hijo mío! ¿El colegio bien?

-Pues... - hacía tres años que había acabado el colegio.

-Bueno querida, mañana ya hablaremos - continuó la araña - Tengo que irme antes de que Gran me venga a buscar a casa.

-¡Hasta otra!

Mi madre hizo gestos para que entrase en casa, pero yo me esmuñí y corrí hacia Selma, que había salido disparada. Tenía que hablar con ella.

-¡Espere! – grité a la araña.

Selma se giró sorprendida.

-Dime joven, ¿qué quiere tu madre ahora?

-No... Quiero hablar con usted.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo un compromiso - contestó aunque vi que me miraba con curiosidad.

-Quiero ser explorador como usted - fui al grano.

Primero mostró sorpresa y luego me pareció que suspiraba. No parecía la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

-No has cambiado, ¿eh? Pero para ir a visitar otras zonas se necesita más habilidad que la curiosidad. Tienes que...

-No quiero visitar otras zonas. Quiero salir afuera, que es lo que hace usted.

Esta vez sí que se sorprendió del todo. Sin duda no esperaba que supiese nada de afuera.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Gran?

-No... yo paseaba cuando oí...

Selma se puso a andar lento para que la siguiese. Nos fuimos hacia un rincón. Me sentía ligeramente nervioso.

-Mira hijo. Entiendo tus ganas de salir de aquí: yo también las tenía -empezó- No puedo contarte mucho, pero si te imaginas algo lo que es fuera, no se parecerá nada a la realidad. Siento no ser modesta, pero hay muy pocas personas preparadas para tratar con lo que hay allí y yo soy una de ellas. Ni Gran, ni tu profesor Jakol, ni tu padre ni tu madre, aunque esas personas sean sabias y valientes. Ni te imaginas lo que he tardado hasta que me dieran permiso. No, no lo puedes imaginar - me miró de hito - creo que ya he hablado demasiado…

Sentí una oleada de disgusto con sus palabras, pero no me quería rendir tan pronto.

-Pero usted lo logró...

Selma volvió a suspirar y me miró esta vez con tristeza.

-¿Sabes cuantos años hace que una araña no pisa el área restringida? Más de cien. Y de doscientos. Quizá quinientos. Me he tenido que imponer y no dejarme pisar. Pero tu... eso suena horrible, pero eres un creeper. El tiempo que un creeper no pisa el área restringuida... - puso los ojos en blanco.

Me enfurecí y hasta aquel momento no fui consciente de la grave discriminación que sufríamos.

O sea que Edar y su primo tenían más posibilidades que yo de salir a explorar, sólo porque habían nacido largos y con brazos y piernas, porque el cerebro lo habían perdido por el camino.

Selma se dio cuenta de mi cara y me dijo con voz consoladora:

-Tienes muchas posibilidades de ser explorador por la zona. Yo lo fui de joven y no sabes la de cuevas y pasadizos que hay bloqueados por la grava. Nuestra zona es muy grande y creo que tú ya conoces algún lugar secreto...

Era verdad: conocía los atajos mejor que nadie. Y aunque la zona fuese grande siempre era lo mismo. Lo más emocionante que te podías encontrar era un par de mineral de diamante.

Selma se alejó no muy convencida y me fui a casa con toda mi frustración.


	6. La mina

Capítulo 6: La mina

Pasé del disgusto al enfado en poco rato ¿con qué no podía estar preparado, eh? A medio camino hacia mi casa desvié y fui a casa de Edar. Mi padre me miraba interrogante desde la puerta de casa, pensándose que me había vuelto loco.

-...y la araña me miró y yo cogí su bloque. Pensaba coger uno de madera pero me dijo que el de tierra era su bloque de la suerte ¡y yo se lo quité en su cara! no sabéis el valor que tiene ese bloque...

-¡Edar! - grité, al llegar a su hogar - sal un momento.

Vi cuatro o cinco endermans dentro de su casa: aquello ya era una multitud para los de su raza. Probablemente reunión familiar. Edar vivía sólo con su madre, porque no sabía nada de su padre. Los demás serían parientes de otras zonas.

-Has interrumpido mi relato - dijo él muy serio cuando salió.

-Iremos a la mina.

-¿Ah, sí? – él también parecía creer que me había vuelto loco - ¿Y eso?

-Mañana por la mañana. No falles.

-Claro, pero... – Edar iba a decir algo pero vio mi expresión – vale, vale, me apunto.

Me alejé y oí las últimas palabras de su relato: "pues mañana os traeré madera.¡Seguro!"

Cuando llegué al día siguiente en casa de Edar, ese me seguía mirando extrañado. No entendía mi cambio de actitud. Aún así quería presumir delante de su familia, aunque ya no tenía la determinación del día anterior. Ya se me había pasado en enfado a medias, pero seguía dispuesto a cruzar la mina para demostrar a todo el mundo que podía ser un buen explorador.

Era temprano, tanto que me había encontrado con el basurero, una entrañable araña que llevaba a todos los monstruos estúpidos y los quitaba de la zona. Le dejé pasar y le pregunté donde los metía.

-Los llevo hacia la zona restringida, allí tienen una cámara que acaba con ellos.

Me imaginé un lugar horrible y seguí con lo mío, hasta casa de Edar.

-Oye Peck... ¿por qué...? - preguntó ese cuando llegué, al verme tan decidido. En seguida nos pusimos en camino.

-Porque he decidido que no pienso quedarme aquí toda la vida - solté - y si quiero salir a fuera, primero tengo que enfrentarme contra los peligros que hay aquí. Según Selma, ir afuera es mucho más peligroso de lo que creemos. Si no soy incapaz de ir a la mina y volver, no serviré para salir allí.

Edar me miró y soltó un "oh" típico de su raza.

-Pero si allí afuera sólo hay lava...

-¡No! ¡Ya te lo conté ayer, cabeza de chorlito! Hay el océano y el desierto.

-¿Y eso que narices es?

-No lo sé - admití - Creo que en el océano hay agua, porque Selma dijo que tendría que nadar.

Edar tuvo un escalofrío.

-No me gusta el agua. Una vez la toqué y me puse enfermo. Había una araña jugando con ella, ¡y parecía tan divertido! Sólo metí un pie, pero… lo pasé muy mal.

-Mira... ya hemos llegado.

Justo delante de nosotros había la mina, tal y como la recordaba. Me pregunté entonces quién construyó eso ¿el clan de la mina? imposible... quizás los enderman. Pero harían falta muchos para construir algo así. ¿Y si antes estaba todo lleno de enderman? Edar me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Uau! Mira, ayer cogí un bloque de aquí... –señaló una pared de tierra - y ahí estaba el capullo de Radolf - señaló hacia donde empezaba la mina de verdad, un pasillo largo con vallas y madera - ahora no se ve a nadie...

-Shhhht – susurré. Toda precaución era poca - en silencio.

Empecé a adentrarme en la mina y Edar me siguió dando saltitos, muy contento de poder ver la madera de cerca.

La mina era bastante impresionante, con sus bloques de madera y los raíles en el suelo y el pasadizo donde estábamos parecía no tener fin. La telaraña en el techo tampoco nos daba mucha confianza. Edar de prontó agarró uno de los bloques de madera y me lo mostró:

-¡Mira Peck, tengo uno!

-¡Calla! – le dije al oído.

¿No sabía que las arañas podrían estar en cualquier sitio? Si tenía que explorar con mi amigo, no creo que llegase muy lejos...

Las arañas de la mina no eran como Selma, por ejemplo: eran más pequeñas y escupían veneno, de aquí a que fuesen tan peligrosas. Además eran las únicas que conocían los secretos de la mina ya que llevaban viviendo allí durante generaciones, habían aprendido a valerse por si mismas y odiaban cualquier compañía extraña. Por algo eran conocidas como El clan de la mina.

Acabamos el primer pasillo y doblamos la esquina. Ni rastro de las arañas, pero seguían los pasadizos reforzados con madera.

-¿Es normal que no haya nadie? - me preguntó Edar, muy bajito.

-No lo sé... eh, ahí hay luz. – me fijé que al final del pasillo estaba más claro - Debe de haber lava. Pero no la veo... vamos a averiguar qué es.

Seguimos al raíl hacia la luz, buscando prudentemente la lava. Sabíamos que podría estar en un agujero en el suelo y que podríamos caernos en ella, así que avanzábamos muy lentamente, mirando hacia abajo. Edar levantó la vista y soltó una exclamación entre sorpresa y espanto.

Iba a recriminarle por su grito pero yo también levanté la vista y me quedé mudo. Clavado en la madera, había un objeto al que yo no había visto nunca y por la cara que ponía Edar, él tampoco. Era alargado, emitía luz y tenía una especie de fuego en la parte de arriba.

-Parece que arde... pero la llama es muy pequeña - describió mi amigo - uau...

-No me gusta – tenía un mal presentimiento - vámonos.


	7. Susurros

N/A: lo siento si los cortes de los episodios quedan raros: la historia está escrita sin capítulos (todo seguido), así que los tengo que "improvisar" cortando por dónde me parece. Intento hacerlos todos más o menos igual de largos pero no me sale del todo bien (sobre todo al principio) mis disculpas y gracias por leer la historia. Sigamos ^^

* * *

Capítulo 7: Susurros

Aunque era muy emocionante descubrir cosas nuevas, allí en la mina la desconfianza era imprescindible para sobrevivir. Un objeto que emitía fuego no podía ser inocente: aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una trampa. Al alejarnos me giré varias veces esperando encontrarme el suelo en llamas, pero no pasaba nada. Poco después encontramos un obstáculo.

-Ops.

El pasillo estaba cortado por una fuente de agua que salía de la pared. Edar miró el agua y se alejó unos pasos, asustado.

-Tenemos la madera - dijo él, ya que llevaba el bloque en la mano - podemos dar la vuelta.

-No. – le espeté - No seas cobarde, Edar. No quiero salir hasta encontrar algún tesoro.

-Pero yo no puedo cruzar...

Miré a mi amigo, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¡Claro que puedes! ¿eres un enderman o no? – Estuve a punto de golpear la pared con mi cabeza. No sería la primera vez que me entraban ganas de hacerlo tras algún comentario de Edar - Teletranspórtate, anda.

-Ostras, tienes razón.

Edar se estaba poniendo nervioso. Él sólo quería la madera y ya la tenía: adentrarse más le parecía una locura. Yo también estaba nervioso, pues estaba seguro que el clan minero nos había visto y nos preparaba una trampa. Mi subconsciente me decía a gritos que hiciese caso a mi amigo me largase de allí.

Pero sabía que si me rendía ahora me arrepentiría toda la vida. Era una suerte tremenda que Radolf no estuviese vigilando la entrada. Si lograba quitarles uno de sus tesoros, podría ir a cualquier lugar, eso seguro, ya que era preferible enfrentarte a una bola de lava asesina que al clan de la mina enfurecido.

-Vamos.

Edar me obedeció y yo pasé como pude por los bordes. Volvimos a ver luz al final del pasillo. Ni rastro de las arañas.

-Mira Peck, otra cosa de esas que brill...

Edar desapareció de mi vista por un agujero y yo pegué un grito.

-¡Edar!

-¡Estoy bien! - oí desde abajo.

Me acerqué lentamente: en el suelo había un agujero grande que partía el pasillo. No era difícil de ver, pero Edar, mirando la nueva lucecita a lo lejos, pasó por encima sin mirar.

-¡Mira por donde pisas! - le grité - ¿y si hubiese agua? ¡La lava emite luz, pero el agua no!

-¡Vaya! ¿ahora se puede gritar? - preguntó Edar, enfadado por mis reproches.

Me puse rojo de la vergüenza. Me había dejado llevar. Probablemente nos había oído toda la mina.

-Voy a bajar - dije - después pon tierra y subimos. Démonos prisa, si nos han oído no tardarán en aparecer.

Pegué un saltito, ya que el agujero no era muy profundo. Con un par de bloques podríamos subir sin problemas. Miré y vi pasadizos iguales a los de arriba.

-Vamos...

Nos apresuramos a largarnos de allí, hasta que oímos un ruido y paramos de golpe. Una especie de risita arácnida se iba multiplicando por las paredes, y un escalofrío recurrió nuestros cuerpos. Empecé a sentir el pánico. Edar trató de hablar:

-Nos... nos…

-...han descubierto - acabé -Era muy raro que no hubiese ninguna araña...

-¿Volvemos?

Miré a Edar. Sus ojos violetas se le salían de las órbitas. Los susurros se oían por todas partes.

-De acuerdo. – contesté, nervioso - Pero vayamos por sitios distintos por donde hemos venido. Por si acaso.

Fuimos por pasadizos que creíamos que se dirigían a la salida. La orientación no era problema para nosotros: las cuevas eran nuestro hogar. Aunque, por desgracia nuestra, cada vez encontrábamos más pasillos tapados por lava, tierra o piedra y teníamos que dar la vuelta. El sonido de las arañas se hacía cada vez más intenso y nuestro nerviosismo iba a la par, ya que estábamos seguros que El Clan de la Mina nos estaba observando.

En uno de los múltiples pasadizos algo nos llamó la atención.

Era otro objeto raro, pero esta vez cuadrado, como un bloque, y marrón. Nos lo quedamos mirando, llenos de curiosidad. Edar alargó su brazo.

-Voy a tocarlo - dijo Edar.

-No.

-Vamos, tío...

-¡Espera...! – le dije. No me inspiraba ningún tipo de confianza, aquel objeto. ¿Y si era una trampa?

Edar me miró. Le brillaban los ojos:

-Fíjate. Es igual que el tesoro de los cuentos, ¿no? hay que abrirlo... ¿no quieres saber lo que hay?

Edar tenía razón, pero aún así podía ser una trampa. No me extrañaría: era parecido al objeto que nos describían de pequeños diciendo que guardaba secretos. Edar abrió el objeto con su largo brazo a pesar de mis objeciones.

-¡Quietos ahí! - se oyó muy fuerte.

Edar cerró la tapa de golpe y yo me hinché como cada vez que me pego un susto; por suerte a los creepers inteligentes nos quitaban la pólvora al nacer, por motivos de seguridad, sino lo hubiese dejado todo perdido en aquel momento.

Arañas. Salían de todos lados, riendo a carcajadas. Al final, unas veinte arañas llenaron el pasillo, rodeándonos: El Clan de la Mina. Edar y yo nos quedamos quietos, paralizados y sin saber qué hacer.


	8. El clan

Capítulo 8: El clan

El coro de arañas seguía rodeándonos, riendo.

-¡Ha sido divertido!

-Como gritaba el larguirucho cada vez que había agua.

-¿Te gustaría un buen remojón, idiota?

Las burlas de las arañas seguían creciendo, mientras yo trataba de buscar una solución. Edar iba emitiendo ruidos extraños, seguramente producto de los nervios.

-¡Y un creeper que habla! – dijo una araña. Pude ver que era Radolf- ¿quién te enseñó a hablar, un zombie?

Decidí aplicar la típica defensa creeper. Empecé a hincharme a propósito y, fingiendo una valentía que no sentía, eché a correr hacia las arañas que, al ver que iba a explotar, se apartaron gritando. Edar me seguía, emitiendo sus ruidos característicos de cuando estaba nervioso.

-¡Corre! - le grité, aprovechando que las arañas se habían apartado.

Oí a una araña decir "¡Esos creepers no explotan! ¡Detrás de ellos!" pero nosotros ya habíamos empezado a correr como posesos, esquivando arañas y bloques. Trataba de mirar al suelo y correr a la vez, por lo que me encontré un pasillo cortado por la lava y frené un segundo antes.

-¡No podemos seguir por...! - empecé, pero Edar, sin oírme, se teletransportó al otro lado y siguió corriendo y gritando. Me di la vuelta y entré por otro pasadizo, ocupado por un creeper idiota, lo que me dio una brillante idea.

Lo golpeé con mi cabeza y eché a correr, mientras el creeper me perseguía. Con un último salto logré escapar de su explosión y vi como había dejado un agujero en el suelo. No era muy profundo, pero servía para ganar ventaja. Seguí corriendo, apartando a golpes todos los monstruos idiotas que me encontraba por el camino.

Cuando llegué a una galería grande y cuadrada hecha de tierra (a la que había varias entradas y salidas), donde Edar me esperaba con cara de confuso, me seguían un par de Zombies, una araña estúpida y otra del clan que me lanzaba veneno y un enderman que tenía la asombrosa habilidad de ponerse en medio cuando intentaba esquivarlo.

-¡Un enderman estúpido! - gritó asombrado Edar, pero yo lo empujé hacia una de las salidas. Al ver que salían más arañas de allí, nos metimos en la última salida que quedaba libre.

Supimos que era un error cuando todas las arañas empezaron a reírse de nuevo. Corrimos por el pasillo, bajamos unas escaleras... y nada. Nos habíamos metido en un saco.

-Nos van a comer - dijo Edar casi llorando.

-Las arañas no comen endermans - solté la primera tontería que pensé.

-He visto diamante... –susurró Edar- del auténtico. Dentro de esa cosa.

-Cofre, creo que lo llamaban.

-Pues dentro del cofre.

Las arañas se acercaban sin ninguna prisa. Golpeé la pared desesperado y sin esperanza, pero Edar no la perdió: empezó a sacar piedra como alma que lleva el diablo. Sólo pudo apartar tres bloques cuando llegaron las arañas. Iban acompañadas con dos monstruos, cosa que no nos hizo mucha gracia.

-Te he traído dos amigos tuyos, creeper.

Eran dos creepers idiotas (para variar). Una de las arañas los empujó por las escaleras y ellos se fijaron en nosotros. Empecé a imaginarme lo que pasaría mientras las arañas se alejaban para no resultar dañadas.

-Amigos... compañeros de raza –supliqué mientras aquellos dos se acercaban - no vayáis a explotar...

-¡Feliz explosión! – exclamó la voz de Radolf y todas las arañas rieron a la par.

-¡Ahhhhhh!

Cerré los ojos mientras el grito de Edar era sofocado por la enorme explosión de ambos creepers.

A partir de ahí, lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar mirando al techo y escuchar gemidos a mi lado, mientras notaba la sensación de que mi cabeza iba a partirse en cualquier momento.

-¡No has muerto! - susurró Edar muy contento cuando abrí los ojos.

-Joder... – gruñí.

Me levanté y miré a mi alrededor. La cueva donde estaba no me resultaba nada familiar.

-¿dónde...?

-Hemos salido disparados y hemos caído detrás de una roca - murmuró mi amigo - las arañas se han ido riendo. Me he quedado escondido aquí.

-¿Estamos fuera de la mina?

-Eso parece...

Pude ver el pasadizo de la mina: los dos creepers habían abierto un agujero que conectaba con esa cueva desconocida. Me pregunté si era nuestra zona o estábamos en otra. Sólo nos faltaría eso: problemas por meternos en zonas ajenas.

-No toquemos a ningún monstruo - dije - creo que hasta un zombie podría acabar conmigo ahora.

-Creo que por ahí se puede rodear la mina... o eso espero.

En efecto: el camino que teníamos delante iba hacia la misma dirección que nuestra zona. Sólo esperaba que no se desviase ni subiese o bajase mucho. Y que, por nada del mundo, se volviese a meter en la mina.

Avanzamos lentamente a causa de mi estado. Edar se había teletransportado inconscientemente durante la explosión y había podido evitar casi todo el daño. Mientras seguíamos el camino, lo oí lamentarse:

-He dejado el bloque... para abrir el tesoro. Y, total, tampoco he cogido el diamante... no tengo nada...

-Hemos entrado en la mina y estamos vivos - traté de animarlo - parece que este camino sigue paralelo a la mina, aunque esta subiendo mucho. Cuando lleguemos a nuestra zona quitamos bloques.

-También podemos buscar un creeper.

-No quiero oír hablar de creepers. Ya sé que es un poco contradictorio porque yo soy uno, pero...

Mis sentimientos también eran contradictorios: por un lado me alegraba de haber salido de allí pero por el otro estaba completamente destrozado físicamente, y todo por culpa de un montón de arañas locas. Selma no parecía la mitad de destrozada que yo cuando la vi y eso que ella había estado fuera mucho tiempo. Empecé a sentirme inútil y yo también me desanimé.

Llegamos a una bifurcación. Empezamos a seguir un camino, pero vimos que se estaba desviando demasiado y que nos alejábamos de nuestra zona. Cuando fuimos por el otro, vimos que aquel subía demasiado. Nos miramos sin ánimo.

-¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Edar.

-No lo sé - dije. No tenía ganas de volver atrás - quizá vuelva a bajar.

No nos habíamos encontrado con nadie inteligente. Aquello parecía deshabitado: casi hubiese preferido entrar en otra zona (aunque estaba medio prohibido) y que alguien me indicase un camino para llegar a la mía.

Seguimos por el camino elegido pero cada vez subía más y más. Estuve a punto de admitir mi error y volver a atrás (necesitaríamos muchos creepers para agujerear el suelo y llegar hacia nuestra zona) cuando una luz me llamó la atención. Edar también la vio.

-¿Es lava? –gruñó - Genial...

-No... es una luz azulada. Qué raro.

¿Sería otro objeto como los de la mina? ¿Había otra mina allí? No creo que fuese la nuestra: estábamos demasiado lejos. ¿O era tan grande que llegaba hasta allí? Me encontraba tan mal que estuve a punto de dar la vuelta para no enfrentarme a otras arañas, pero Edar se lanzó hacia la luz. Era como un niño pequeño al que le emocionan las cosas brillantes. Lo seguí cojeando, esperando encontrarme con cualquier cosa horrible.


	9. Y de repente, todo es verde

Capítulo 9: Y de repente, todo es verde

La extraña luz se hacía cada vez más clara a medida que avanzábamos. Era una luz bonita, tranquila, casi imperceptible, aunque nosotros, que estábamos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, podíamos notarla perfectamente. Edar, que iba más adelantado, de repente pegó un grito y vino corriendo hacia mí. Yo también grité, paranoico y pensando que nos atacaban, pero Edar había empezado a chillar:

-¡Ven a ver eso! ¡Es increíble! ¡Setas!

Lo seguí confundido ¿setas? ¿Qué tenía de emocionante una seta? Subí por las rocas hacia donde se encontraba Edar.

Y miré afuera.

Estuve a punto de gritar pero no me salía la voz. Automáticamente pensé que acababa de tomar una seta envenenada y todo aquello era producto de mi imaginación. Porque lo parecía: nunca había visto nada igual.

El mundo se había vuelto verde, fue mi primera impresión. El suelo verde. Luego vi las setas, más lejos, también verdes, pero ¡qué setas! Eran mucho más altas que Edar, y eso que él era alto. Miré hacia arriba. El techo estaba formado por puntos brillantes y un punto mucho más grande y brillante que los demás. Parecía que emitía la luz.

-Mira que seta más bonita... – susurró Edar, que llevaba algo en la mano.

Era una seta de color rojo, pequeña, con una forma un tanto extraña. Edar trató de comérsela y yo pude articular mi primera palabra.

-¡No! No. - dije. Trataba de poner mis pensamientos en orden - no sabemos si nos puede matar.

-Parece inofensiva.

-Y la lava de lejos también. –dije muy rápido. No quería que mi amigo se envenenara con aquello.

Yo temblaba y no me movía del lugar. Un pensamiento rondaba en mi cabeza y una extraña emoción se apoderaba de todo mi ser ¿era posible? Edar también lo pensó, al cabo de un rato:

-¿Crees que estamos afuera?

-No lo sé... no lo sé – no me lo acababa de creer - Sigue habiendo monstruos. – me fijé.

Era verdad: podíamos distinguir un zombie dando vueltas y un par de creepers más allá, además del ruido característico de las arañas. Todos eran estúpidos.

-¿Vamos? - preguntó Edar. Aún no habíamos salido del todo de la cueva.

Tragué saliva. Había llegado muy lejos. Iba a averiguar lo que hiciese falta de aquel lugar.

-Vamos.- asentí.

Pisé aquel suelo verde con desconfianza, casi con los ojos cerrados, pero descubrí que era sólo tierra. Tierra verde, eso sí. ¿De veras estaba a fuera? lo último que esperaría encontrar era algo tan familiar como la tierra. ¿Y aquella cosita que brillaba en el techo era la bola de lava? O me equivocaba de lugar o la gente era muy paranoica. Hasta hacía fresquito y nadie ardía: todo era muy tranquilo.

-Selma dijo que los zombies ardían a fuera – recordé y miré a los zombies - pero por aquí hay muchos y están bien.

Edar sin embargo exclamó:

-¡Un esqueleto!

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Alguien! No sabía si aquello era una buena o una mala noticia: no sabía como eran de simpáticas las criaturas de allí y si nos guiarían con amabilidad o nos echarían a golpe de flecha. Visualicé el esqueleto y decidí ser amable y acercarme. Edar me siguió y su cara cambiaba a cada paso.

La mía también. Si no fuese imposible, juraría... sí, no había duda. Nos plantamos delante del esqueleto, alucinados, olvidando que estábamos rodeados de setas verdes y gigantes y el suelo era de color verde. Lo que descubrimos nos chocó aún más.

Teníamos delante a un esqueleto estúpido.

Edar trató de hablar con él, pero en la segunda palabra se sintió idiota. Los monstruos estúpidos se distinguían a años luz y no cabía duda con aquel esqueleto. Tratar de hablar con ellos era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Peck, hemos muerto - dijo Edar con un suspiro- esas jodidas arañas nos han matado y hemos llegado... aquí. Estamos en el más allá, somos espíritus.

-¿Entonces por qué me duele tanto el trasero si estoy muerto? - murmuré - a los espíritus no parece dolerles nada.

Se acercaba otro esqueleto, una hembra, también estúpida, eso sí, ambos con sus arcos y flechas. Pensé que eran un peligro para la seguridad que fuesen armados, aunque no tanto como lo eran los creepers estúpidos. Aquello era imposible de superar.

-Vamos a ver allí - continuó Edar, casi convencido de que estaba muerto de verdad. Parecía encantado con nuestro más allá particular.

-¡Un lago! - exclamé.

Sin duda era mucho más bonito y grande que nuestros lagos. Analicé lo de su alrededor. No parecía haber paredes en aquel lugar llamado afuera, lo que me desconcertó un poco. Empecé a sentir un poco de pánico al ver algo tan abierto: la vista estaba tapada por las setas verdes gigantes por un lado y por el techo brillante por el otro, donde el suelo pasaba ser de verde a blanco y no parecía tener fin.

-No vayamos hacia allí - pedí.

-Genial, agua - dijo Edar que miraba al lago con cierto temor - eso es tu paraíso, no el mío.

-Tu ya tienes setas gigantes- repliqué. Me moría de ganas de meterme al agua - con lo que te gusta comer, estarás contento.

Me acerqué al lago y toqué el agua con un pie. Era genial. Me metí entero junto con el grito asustado de Edar y nadé. ¿Sería aquello el océano? ¡Se estaba de maravilla! Sentía como se me iba el dolor de las heridas. Salí renovado, mientras Edar trataba de comerse una seta de color amarillo chillón muy parecida a la de color rojo.

-Horrible - dijo y escupió. Vio mi cara de asombro - ¿Qué? Si tú puedes bañarte, yo puedo comer.

-¿Has visto eso? – me acababa de fijar en otra cosa nueva.

Me acerqué hacia unos palos verdes que había al lado del lago. Pasé a través de ellos. Hacían cosquillas. Volví a pasar cuando vi algo delante de mí, chillé y caí al lago.

Era un monstruo, pero desconocido. De color rosa, más bajo que yo y con cuatro patas, que parecía que roncaba. Un segundo después de hacer el ridículo me di cuenta que era un monstruo estúpido. Edar se rió de mí por haberme caído.

-¡Vaya! Que cosita. Si me lo llevo a casa ¿mis primos...?

-Mejor lo dejamos aquí, ¿vale? - miré al bicho. Parecía más tonto que los zombies. Vi una seta gigante (de color marrón y verde) cerca del lago y también me acerqué a explorarla. Edar volvió a mirar el suelo, de color verde.

-Parecen un montón de creepers hechos pedazos ¿eh? –bromeó.

-Vaya, gracias - dije, pero un momento después me reí. Acababa de descubrir una cosa de aquellas raras setas - mira Edar ¿no querías madera?

Edar se acercó a la seta gigante verde con curiosidad, sobre todo preguntándose si era comestible. Soltó un grito:

-¡Está hecha de madera! Pero es un tanto extraña... es madera, seguro, pero... es más oscura que la de la mina.

Mientras Edar se peleaba con la seta para agarrar un bloque, yo miré al cielo. Me pareció ver algo extraño. La enorme bola seguía allí, pero ¿no había cambiado de sitio? De golpe me sentí cansado. Llevábamos horas fuera de casa. ¿Cómo íbamos a volver? No podíamos volver por la mina, eso estaba claro...

Di otra vuelta y me fijé que en el suelo había otra entrada a las cuevas. Mi instinto me decía que estaba más cerca de casa que la que habíamos tomado. Me acerqué a Edar, que aún no había conseguido su bloque, para decirle que teníamos que marcharnos. Si encontraba un camino hacia aquel lugar volvería, pero ya llevábamos suficiente rato fuera de casa y además estaba muy cansado... y tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Edar... –susurré.

Me callé. Había notado algo raro ¿pero que? Miré a mí alrededor. Parecía como si... sí, había más luz. Busqué la bola luminosa en el cielo pero no la hallé. No me gustaba el color que estaba tomando el cielo y cada vez aquel lugar me daba más mala espina.

-¡Mira!

Edar me señaló los bloques blancos con la cabeza. Encima de ellos, el techo se volvía naranja y una forma cuadrada se empezaba a divisar. Como si fuese lava. La gran bola de lava.


	10. La zona restringida

Capítulo 10: La zona restringida

...

-¡Corre!

Edar arrancó el bloque de madera de la seta gigante y ambos salimos corriendo hacia la segunda entrada a las cuevas, que era la que teníamos más cerca en aquel momento. Saltamos dos bloques y nos quedamos agachados, viendo como las piedras de delante se iluminaban con intensidad. No podíamos cruzar sin pisar la zona iluminada. Imaginando que aquello estaría ardiendo ya y que íbamos a morir igualmente, levanté la cabeza y miré a fuera.

La enorme bola de lava salía del suelo blanco y parecía elevarse. Vi impresionado como un zombie se consumía a lo lejos. Pronto empezó a arder el esqueleto con el que habíamos intentado hablar. Seguí mirando aterrorizado, incapaz de apartar la vista mientras ví como los monstruos ardían uno detrás de otro. Una voz familiar me sacó de mi asombro. La voz no parecía muy contenta.

-¡Peck! ¡Y ese es Edar!

Alguien venía hacia nosotros. Era una araña. Selma.

-¡Habéis salido a fuera! ¡Locos! ¡Entrad ahora mismo!

Lentamente me giré y pisé el suelo iluminado, pero como sospechaba ya, yo no empecé a arder. Edar fue más prudente y se teletransportó para evitar pisarlo. Selma se metió por las cuevas ágilmente y nosotros la seguimos, incapaces de decir nada, abandonado aquel lugar y bajando, otra vez, hacia nuestra zona.

Andamos un buen rato hacia abajo hasta que la araña se paró de golpe y se giró. Su mirada era tremendamente severa.

-¿Y bien?

Nos miramos. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca.

-¿Nada? -dijo ella. Parecía enfadada. Señaló la galería en la que nos encontrábamos - Estamos a punto de entrar en la zona restringida. Necesitáis una buena excusa para pasar por aquí. Peck ¿que te dije ayer mismo? Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, estarías los dos muertos y...

-No. – contesté secamente.

-¿Cómo que no? - no parecía dispuesta a aceptar réplicas. - ¿acaso no viste la bola de lava?

Sentí que me invadía la rabia, y acabé estallando.

-¡Ardió el zombie! ¡Ardió el jodido esqueleto! ¡Pero el creeper no! – grité, asustando a Selma y a Edar - ¡yo no ardo! Estamos hechos de pólvora ¿como cojones vamos a arder a la mínima? ¡Estoy harto de ser siempre el más inútil de todos! ¡Los esqueletos arden, los creepers no! He ido a la mina y he salido, he ido fuera y he vuelto ¡Eso es lo que ha pasado!

Edar y Selma me miraron boqueabiertos. Edar estaba más acostumbrado a mis ataques de ira, pero Selma parecía desconcertada e inquieta. Me imaginé que era porque había descubierto que los creepers no ardíamos y los esqueletos sí. Por la cara que ponía, sabía que había acertado.

-Pues te has metido en un buen lío, chaval - dijo ella con voz amenazante. Señaló el pasillo - me tengo que ir otra vez. Ahí al final está Gran. Habla tú con él y dile todo eso, valiente creeper.

Selma se alejó por donde habíamos venido, muy ofendida. Edar seguía mirándome boqueabierto. No nos movimos.

-¿Y los endermans? – preguntó al cabo de medio minuto.

-¿Qué?

-¿También ardemos?

-No lo sé...

Me había quedado quieto. Tenía la mente bloqueada entre la ira, la sorpresa y los nervios. Sabía que no podía decir nada de aquello a Gran pero no podía pensar ninguna excusa para justificar por qué Edar y yo veníamos por la zona restringida. Estaba totalmente bloqueado. Mire a Edar, cansado.

-Piensa algo – pedí.

-¿Cómo?

-...olvídalo.

Empecé a avanzar. Volvía a notar mis heridas y toda la ira se convertía rápidamente en un miedo extraño. De fondo pude ver a Gran, alto, impasible, con su arco. Aún no nos había visto.

-¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Edar, asustado.

-Pues...

-Eh! – gritó el esqueleto.

No recuerdo qué dijimos. Nos habíamos perdido. Nos había atacado el clan de la mina y unos creepers. La mirada de Gran era tan severa como la de Selma, pero él no gritó. Nos hizo mil preguntas hasta que nos dio por imposibles. Creía que habíamos sufrido un golpe en la cabeza, porque nos contradecíamos en cada respuesta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada de afuera ni de Selma. Al final nos dejó ir.

En casa, mi padre sí me que gritó.

* * *

Capítulo corto, pero no puedo enlazar lo siguiente aquí. Espero que os guste y gracias a los que seguís ahí xD


	11. Más allá de las cuevas

Capítulo 11: Más allá de las Cuevas

Mucho más allá de las cuevas, en la superficie, se estaba llevando a cabo un extraño ritual. Era medianoche y la media luna brillaba encima de sus cabezas.

Un joven monstruo, que más adelante identificaría como a un humano, pasó por delante de un par de arañas que se habían alejado de la escena, prudentes. Estuvo a tiempo de oír un comentario:

-Dicen ahora que era culpa del viejo...

La otra araña contestó algo, pero Alexis no logró escucharlo. Las ignoró. Desde que nació, su hermano Carlo le inculcó una severa norma en la cabeza:

Los-monstruos-no-hablan.

Y Alexis había intentado que no hablasen, pero era imposible. Arañas, esqueletos, enderman y algún que otro creeper habían soltado comentarios al pasar él por su lado. No todos los monstruos eran parlantes, quizás uno de cada cincuenta. Sin embargo, había monstruos que, aunque su pueblo no los distinguía, Alexis sabía que eran los mismos. Por ejemplo, estaba convencido que aquellas dos arañas eran las mismas que discutían en el huerto de su casa hacía justo una semana.

Cuando pequeño y se lo contaba a su hermano Carlo, este le convencía de que eran imaginaciones suyas, y juraba que cada vez que lo mencionase, le daría una torta. Alexis a su manera también se convenció, pero aquello seguía y seguía y empezó a dudar: si eran imaginaciones suyas ¿cómo podía enterarse de temas confidenciales a través de los monstruos? Sin embargo, no conocía a nadie más que pudiese escuchar las conversaciones de los monstruos. Bueno, quizás el viejo Jack, que juraba escuchar a toda la naturaleza. Tragó saliva y miró al centro del pueblo. No era un buen momento para preguntar a Jack...

Su hermano Carlo estaba montando lo que parecía una O gigante, con una piedra oscura, llamada obsidiana. Alexis se acercó, temeroso. No sabía lo que su hermano pretendía hacer. Sólo sabía una cosa: que, según él, se había descubierto que Jack era el culpable de la destrucción de la antigua ciudad, y la muerte de cientos de sus habitantes y que por ello lo condenaba al infierno para toda la eternidad. Alexis pensó que aquello era una metáfora. Pero no.

Una mujer se acercó con un mechero y todo el pueblo ahogó un grito: la superficie de la O se había vuelto púrpura. Alexis sintió aún más miedo. ¿qué le pasaría al viejo Jack?

-Jack - dijo Carlo con voz seria y todo el mundo se calló. Carlo sabía poner la voz más seria del pueblo: quizá por ello era el líder - Los señores Neal, Allan, la señora Oliva y yo mismo hemos sido testimonios de un hecho perturbador: pudimos verle a usted romper bloques de piedra con solo un golpe.

-Cierto - dijo Jack, que estaba agarrado por dos hombres.

-Nuestra ciudad fue destruida en unos minutos y por aquí no hay nadie más que pueda partir un muro en unos segundos.

-Ni lo habrá - contestó Jack muy tranquilo - si seguís igual de ciegos y sordos.

-Entonces, ¿admites tu culpabilidad?

-No soy culpable. De hecho soy el único que puede salvaros, si os dejáis.

-¡Entonces dinos cómo podemos romper bloques de un golpe, monstruo! - gritó una chica.

-Escuchando, querida Marada - dijo Jack - primero debéis aprender a escuchar lo que dice el mundo. Luego podré daros el secreto. Si no lo hago así, se usará para el mal.

-Viejo loco - escupió Carlo - aquí el único que lo usa para el mal eres tu. Pues eso, amigos - dijo señalando la O - es un portal al infierno. Aquí es a donde irás. Los habitantes estarán muy contentos: nunca se presenta carne jugosa. O a lo mejor prefieres darte un baño con lava. Hagas lo que hagas, tendrás tu merecido.

Las duras palabras de Carlo enmudecieron al pueblo. Alexis retrocedió lentamente. Odiaba ver a su hermano hablar de aquella manera.

-Ese tipo, Carlo, se vuelve más tonto por momentos - Alexis se sobresaltó. El que había murmurado eso era un esqueleto - ¿Cómo iba a destruir Jack la ciudad?

-Es un obstinado - opinó un creeper a su lado- todo el mundo sabe que es por los trolls.

-Ya nadie cree en los trolls, Marg. – le replicó el mismo esqueleto.

-Yo sí, querido Perio.

-Pues yo no.

-¿Y ese tipo que viene a matarte con su espada?

Un vecino había visto los monstruos y se les acercaba con su espada en alto.

-¡Hijo de...!

Alexis vio como ambos se alejaban. Por suerte, el vecino de la espada decidió centrarse en la escena que tenía delante y no mató a los monstruos. Alexis se alegró: una vez mataron a un par de esqueletos que estaban hablando delante de él. Hasta le supo muy mal: eran dos seres inteligentes, pero la chica que los mató no tenía ni idea. En general, los monstruos parlantes sabían esconderse bien. Aquella noche, sin embargo, parecía que la curiosidad los había traído junto a los habitantes del pueblo.

Al lado del portal, la discusión era la misma. Carlo le decía a Jack que si contaba el secreto de su fuerza, no lo enviaría al infierno. Jack se negaba.

-No contaré el secreto a nadie como tú.

-Entonces no tengo más remedio que condenarte al infierno.

-Hazlo, Carlo y cuando llegue aquello no habrá arma capaz de pararlo.

-"Aquello" - se burló Carlo - anda, empujadlo y que se pudra en el infierno.

-El que pueda escuchar y quiera salvarse, que venga a buscarme... ya sabe donde encontrarme – dijo y miró a Alexis.

-Jack... –murmuró el chico.

Los hombres del pueblo empujaron a Jack al portal, que no se resistió. Alexis vio como desapareció y, rápidamente, Carlo empezó a destruir el portal con su pico de diamante.


	12. Nueva información

Capítulo 12: nueva información

Después de nuestro viaje hubo varios cambios. Selma iba y venía con más regularidad, pero no nos dirigía la palabra ni a Edar ni a mí. Mis padres me apuntaron como aprendiz de granjero, o sea cultivando setas con una familia de arañas. La madre, la vieja Telara, se pasaba el día contando la vida de todos sus vecinos, mientras sus hijos, dos arañas gemelas (un niño y una niña) se pasaban el día pinchándome para ver si explotaba.

Aquello aumentó por cien mis ganas de volver afuera.

Edar se recuperó muy bien de su experiencia y, gracias a Dios, fue sensato y no dijo nada de afuera. Con la historia de la mina tenía más que suficiente y la contaba todos los días, además de mostrar "el bloque sagrado": el bloque de madera de la seta gigante de afuera. Edar contaba que estaba en lo más profundo de la mina y nosotros dos, como héroes, habíamos llegado hacia allí. Eso sólo hacía aumentar la incredulidad de la gente, pero Edar ni se dio cuenta.

La tercera novedad era que Selma y Gran parecían no llevarse muy bien. Tenía el privilegio de ser vecino de Selma y oía claramente los gritos que se pegaban ambos aunque, desgraciadamente, no pude captar nada interesante los primeros días, sólo insultos personales.

Traté de idear un plan para seguir investigando, pero llegaba a casa tan cansado que ni me apetecía tratar de oír lo que Selma le gritaba a Gran cuando ese la esperaba en la puerta de casa. Sólo tenía clara una cosa: nos teníamos que enfrentar a algo muy peligroso y teníamos derecho a saber qué era, según Selma, ya que parecía acercarse hacia aquí. Gran entonces le reprochaba que hablase de eso a gritos, que crearía alarma donde no la había. Hasta que un día, Selma se fue. Gran no mostró emoción alguna, así que no supe si habían pactado algo o Selma se había largado por su propio pie.

No pasó nada más emocionante a partir de allí, salvo que empecé a odiar las setas. Me acordaba de las otras setas de fuera, tan altas y gigantes, aunque poco comestibles ¿quien comía madera? y lo verde de la copa tampoco parecía apetecible. A lo mejor no eran setas. ¿Podría saber algún día qué diablos era?

Un día al finalizar mi jornada, sin embargo, algo alteró mi monotonía. Casi todo el mundo dormía, sólo se oía el gruñir de varios monstruos inútiles. Iba a entrar en casa cuando me pareció oír murmuros unas pocas galerías más allá. Murmuros de araña… ¿Selma?

Seguí andando pero no se trataba de Selma: era una araña macho. También pude oír saltos propios de un slime. Me extrañé. Los slimes eran usados como mascotas. ¿Quién sacaba a pasear a su slime a aquellas horas de la noche? ¿Algún anciano despistado?

-Por aquí Limo, por aquí – decía la voz de araña - debe de haber alguien, espero que nos den cobijo...

-¿Disculpe? – me dejé ver.

En efecto, era un anciano con su mascota slime, pero no lo conocía. No era de mi zona, sin duda. El hombre sonrió y yo sonreí. Parecía un buen tipo.

-Disculpe, ¿se ha despistado? - le pregunté amablemente.

-Ya más quisiera, joven creeper. Tengo que hablar con los representantes de tu zona. Algo terrible ha sucedido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté alarmado.

Pensé que me mandaría a paseo por preguntarle, pero no se cortó ni un pelo:

-Creemos que los humanos han destruido parte de nuestra zona. Un día nos despertamos y sólo había lava y destrucción. La gente ha entrado en pánico y se han perdido muchas vidas. Limo, tranquilo - comentó a su slime, que no paraba de dar saltitos, muy contento.

-¿Humanos? ¿Qué es eso?

-Son unos seres mucho más fuertes y hábiles que los esqueletos. Dominan el mundo de afuera, pero no se contentan con ello y entran a nuestras cuevas y zonas. Hay quienes dicen que quieren controlarnos. Otros creen que no existen y que quienes han destruido nuestra zona son los propios esqueletos. Yo no creo eso, los esqueletos jamás harían algo así.

Me quedé unos segundos quieto analizando todo eso. ¿Aquellos eran los peligros de fuera? ¿Unos monstruos inteligentes y fuertes? ¿Y todo aquello de despertar rodeado de lava era de lo que advertía Selma a Gran?

-¿Ha ido usted nunca afuera? – pregunté, fingiendo estar tranquilo.

-Oh, sí, vengo de allí. Me han enviado para solicitar ayuda urgente y como era el único de mi zona que sabía salir afuera he tenido que venir yo. A mi edad... también vengo advertirles, ya que vosotros sois la zona más cercana a la mía: lo que está destruyendo todo viene hacia aquí. Conoces a Selma ¿no? ella viajó mucho más lejos y encontró siempre el mismo panorama: caos y destrucción. Me la encontré hace poco, cuando pasó por nuestra zona y me aseguró que había visto construcciones humanas, deshabitadas pero recientes... y que ahora había ido a buscar pruebas para mostrarles a los esqueletos que la amenaza era real. Ella dijo que...

-¡Peck! - gritó alguien, muy enfadado.

Me giré y pude ver a Gran montado en una araña estúpida que había entrenado exclusivamente para ello. Parecía bastante horrorizado y la mirada que me lanzó no era para nada amigable. El anciano araña se presentó.

-Soy Vlamir, antiguo explorador de la zona X45, y he venido hacia aquí...

-He oído ya suficiente de por qué estás aquí y ese creeper también - dijo con absoluto desprecio- Peck, ¿por qué no me lo has traído justo encontrarlo?

-Bueno... – no sabía qué decir.

-y usted, Vlamir, ¿cómo se le ha ocurrido presentarse delante de un creeper antes que a las autoridades? – gruñó Gran, diciendo la palabra creeper como si estuviese apestada - Peck, vete a tu casa. Ya hablaremos mañana: no vayas a trabajar. Usted, sígame.

Corrí hacia mi casa con el corazón a cien, en parte por la información recibida y en parte por la advertencia de Gran. Mis padres ya dormían. ¿Qué me diría Gran? ¿Hasta dónde había oído de nuestra conversación? y también ¿era real aquél peligro? concordaba con lo que había oído a Selma. Era difícil de creer: los pasadizos y galerías seguían igual de tranquilos, la gente hacía sus vidas en paz. ¿Estarían destruyéndose las demás zonas? De repente se me ocurrió una idea.

Salí de casa no sin mirar diez veces comprobando había alguien cerca. Nada. Corrí hacia casa de Edar y me esmuñí en su habitación. Estaba plantado en un rincón, durmiendo plácidamente.

-Edar...

Se despertó con un gruñido infernal mientras yo traté de calmarlo.

-¡Edar, soy yo! Tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¡Peck! ¿Ahora? ¿en serio?

-Sí. Es importante.

Le conté todo lo que me había pasado. Edar iba abriendo los ojos mientras yo narraba.

-Pero, pero, pero, pero ¿nos van a destruir?

-No lo sé, no tengo ni idea si todo eso es real. Quería preguntarte sobre tus primos, ¿cuando hace que no los ves?

Edar se puso a pensar.

-Desde entonces, de nuestra aventura. Se fueron para su casa y ya no sé más de ellos.

-Son de la X44 ¿no? la araña dijo que habían destruido ya otras zonas.

-Tío, no me asustes. ¿Les ha pasado algo a mis primos?

-No lo sé. Pensaba que quizás te habían dicho algo... pero no te asustes - me supo mal por Edar - tenemos que pensar algo para mañana, porque puede que te interroguen a ti también, por nuestra escapada. Recuerda...

-No voy a decir nada sobre afuera. – dijo, resignado - Ya lo sé, Peck.

No estaba muy seguro hasta cuando podría aguantar la promesa. Como no sabía qué había oído Gran y qué no, tenía que asegurarme de no decir nada que supuestamente no podía saber. Tendría que mostrar asombro ante las declaraciones de la araña, ya que para mí, afuera era un mítico lugar con una bola de lava gigante. Aunque luego me acordé de los esqueletos estúpidos ardiendo, de la forma en que Gran me había despreciado y sentí mucha rabia. Me gustaría decirle aquello a Gran: lo que había ahí afuera no le gustaría nada de ver. Me despedí de Edar y me fui para casa, haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

Y al día siguiente sucedieron muchas cosas. Entre esas, no volver a trabajar jamás en la granja de setas.


	13. Asesinato

Capítulo 13: Asesinato

Me despertó mi madre a primera hora de la mañana, muy nerviosa. Pensé que me diría que Gran me esperaba en la puerta apuntando con su arco y con un ejército de zombies hambrientos detrás pero no fue exactamente así.

-Hijo, ¡hijo! despierta. Dicen que Selma ha muerto.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Un momento, ¿qué?

-Han encontrado sus restos cerca de la mina - mi madre sollozó. Ella y Selma habían sido muy buenas amigas en la infancia - la han atacado esas arañas cuando volvía de explorar.

-¿las arañas de la mina? ¿En serio?

-Ven. Tenemos que ir al entierro.

¿Qué le habría pasado a Selma? obviamente, no la habían matado las arañas de la mina. Aquello era absurdo, ya que Selma era una exploradora nata. ¿Habría tenido un accidente allí fuera? ¿O quizás dentro? A lo mejor había encontrado algo que a Gran no le había gustado...

Traté de quitarme aquello de la cabeza. Gran me caía cada vez peor, pero no lo veía capaz de hacer algo así. No era tonto y si Selma le traía pruebas de algo (y si era algo tan brutal como lo que me había descrito Vlamir, el araña) la creería. Puede que sólo fuese un accidente.

Salimos de casa, pero no pude dar muchos pasos. Hiell, un esqueleto ayudante de Gran, me paró al poco rato.

-Acompáñame.

Mi madre me miró extrañada, pero yo hice un gesto para sacar importancia al asunto, fingiendo estar tranquilo. Seguí al esqueleto con aparente indiferencia y me llevó hacia una salita de la zona restringida.

-Espera aquí. Gran no tardará.

El tipo se puso a vigilar la entrada hacia la zona restringida, en el lugar de Gran. Empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación, frustrado. Gran habría ido al entierro y aquello se podía alargar mucho. Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso cuando oí los saltitos de un slime en los pasadizos de la zona restringida.

Saqué la cabeza por curiosidad y vi a mi amigo de anoche, la araña con su mascota, llegar atareado.

-Señor esqueleto, llevo toda la noche dando vueltas. Las galerías son muy grandes y mi orientación...

-Señor, no debería estar aquí - dijo el esqueleto fastidiado. - espere en esa sala y lo devolveremos a su zona cuando sea posible.

-Gracias, pero antes debería ver a Gran... debo contarle algo.

-Gran está ocupado. Espere aquí, por favor.

Hiell empujó la araña en la sala donde estaba yo. Vlamir soltó un suspiro de alegría.

-Como me alegro de verle, señor Peck. Ha ocurrido algo terrible. La pobre Selma...

-Si, ya lo sé... - suspiré- un momento, ¿cómo lo sabe usted?

-Lo vi. Lo vi todo.

Lo miré sorprendido y nervioso:

-¿Vio como murió?

-Salí a medianoche, después de hablar con el señor Gran, que me agradeció la información, pero no parecía creerme. Dijo que las desgracias podían deberse a causas naturales, pero que no existían los humanos, ni nada que se pareciese. Que recibiríamos toda la ayuda que fuese necesaria en nuestra zona. Tiene razón el señor Gran, ya que yo tampoco había visto a ningún humano. Hasta ayer. A Selma la mató un humano.

Analicé la información: aquellos nuevos enemigos llamados humanos me estaban gustando cada vez menos

-¿En serio?

-Fue afuera. Encontré a Selma al lado de un lago. Me dijo que traía muchas novedades: había encontrado unos humanos que se habían trasladado muy cerca de nuestras zonas, pero que no le cuadraba que fuesen ellos los causantes de la destrucción, que teníamos que investigar más. Yo le hablé de mi reunión con Gran y contigo. Me contó ¡que habías salido afuera! ¡Vaya!

-Shhsss - le dije - Nadie lo sabe. Por favor, no lo digas en alto. Puedo meterme en líos.

-Me dijo que si Gran seguía sin aceptar la realidad, que te pediría a ti que la ayudaras.

Aquello me sorprendió mucho.

-¿En serio? ¿yo?

-Temía que Gran no atendiese a razones y atacase a los humanos, o bien se volviese más restrictivo, tratando de ignorar lo que pasa a fuera. Según parece, es lo que ha hecho hasta ahora: quitar importancia a todo lo que había encontrado Selma, pedir que la gente no supiese nada. Me confesó que necesitaría ayuda para acercarse y contactar con los humanos, pero no hay ningún explorador tan bueno como ella y que el único que conocía capaz de meterse donde fuese, eras tú.

No podría creer aquellos halagos.

-Después de aquello, la conversación no duró mucho más. Se acercó... alguien... eran dos e iban armados. Yo pude esconderme pero Selma quería acercarse a ellos y hablar... y la atacaron... después huimos hacia los túneles pero nos siguieron... golpearon a Selma y acabaron con ella. Yo me escapé y me perdí. No he encontrado la zona hasta ahora. Suerte que Limo me acompañó.

El pequeño slime dio dos saltos de alegría.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? - le pregunté. No me esperaba aquello.

-Debo contarle la verdad a Gran, y los planes de Selma. Seguro que lo comprende.

-No. - gruñí - si no le creó ayer ¿por qué va a creerle hoy? ¿Selma no le dijo nada más sobre esos humanos?

-Dijo que estaban tras las montañas, después de un bosque.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Pues... - Vlamir pensó profundamente - las montañas son acumulaciones de roca, muy grandes... y un bosque es un lugar con muchos árboles, que son como setas, pero...

-¿Verdes con madera?

-¡Exacto! Veo que ya los conociste. La primera vez que vi uno, me sorprendí mucho... verás yo...

Un segundo después, hubo una pequeña brisa y un enderman apareció en medio de la sala.

-¡Edar!

-Quédate quieto allí - gruñó Hiell, el esqueleto, apareciendo en la sala - y no te teletransportes.

-Oye, ¿yo que he hecho? – preguntó Edar.

-A Gran no le ha gustado que preguntases a la gente si creía que Selma fue asesinada por nosotros - dijo Hiell con mal humor.

-Si te enfadas ¡es que es verdad! – exclamó Edar.

-Edar, por favor... – murmuré, suspirando.

-Pues siento decirte algo, querido enderman - continuó el esqueleto, irado - Selma no fue encontrada en realidad en la mina, sino en unos pasadizos cerca de aquí. ¿Y sabes qué dos ciudadanos son los únicos que la han pisado últimamente?

Aquello estaba empezando a no gustarme.

-Sí, ¡tú y tu amigo creeper! que justo ayer no estaba en su casa, sino hablando con el último monstruo que había visto a Selma y sabía dónde estaba...

-Yo no sabía sabía dónde estaba - murmuró Vlamir.

-Así que si no quieres empeorar las cosas, no te muevas de aquí ni hagas preguntas impertinentes.

-¿Qué significa eso? - me quejé.

-Significa que sabemos que Selma fue asesinada y que tú eres el principal sospechoso. - dijo el esqueleto sonriendo con malicia.


	14. Acusaciones

Capítulo 14: acusaciones

Éramos sospechosos de matar a Selma. Miré a Hiell, el esqueleto, sin creérmelo.

-¡A Selma la mató un humano! ¡Yo lo ví! - gritó la araña.

-Y usted es el otro sospechoso. Un humano - Hiell se burló - o un troll, ya que estamos. Esperad aquí y ni se os ocurra salir.

-Quizás Gran razone más... - murmuró Vlamir cuando Hiell salió. – sí, estoy seguro que nos entenderá.

Yo volví a dar vueltas por la habitación. ¡Acusados de asesinato! ¿Habría alguna forma de convencer a Gran de que aquello era una locura? teníamos algo en contra: se sabía cuando alguien moría de forma no natural ya que se encontraban algunos restos suyos (en el caso de las arañas, tela y ojos) mientras que en la muerte natural el cuerpo se mantenía por un tiempo hasta que desaparecía. Selma había muerto por culpa de algo en los pasadizos de las cuevas, los mismos donde Edar y yo aparecimos aquel día, destrozados, después de nuestra excursión.

Miré de reojo al amable araña. Yo tampoco tenía ninguna prueba para creer en el humano asesino y estaba claro que él había hablado con Selma poco antes de su muerte, ya que conocía el detalle de mi salida afuera. Pero ¿y después? ¿y si la había matado y se estaba inventando toda la historia?

-Me acuerdo cuando a Peck le compraron un slime - dijo Edar sonriendo, mirando a Limo - le compraron uno de ese tamaño aunque él quería uno grande. Estaba yo delante cuando su padre, harto que el bicho estuviera en medio siempre, le golpeó con un pie. De su slime salieron cuatro slimes pequeños. Su madre se subió en el cubo más alto asustada y Peck empezó a gritar y a hincharse como un loco, cerrando más un ojo que otro ¡Siempre se pone bizco cuando se hincha!. Fue divertido porque yo ya sabía que esto pasaba.

-Ja, ja, ja – gruñí. - Vlamir, ¿cómo son los humanos?

-Pues... se parecen a los zombies. Sí, bastante, pero no son verdes. Y pueden hacer muchas cosas. El humano que mató a Selma era rosado.

-Nosotros vimos algo rosado, pero no parece un humano...

-Si era bajito, con cuatro patas y una cara divertida, era un cerdo. Son inofensivos y menos inteligentes que los slimes. Quise tener uno de mascota pero no me hacían caso.

Vlamir se puso a contarle sus historias a Edar, que parecía muy interesado, mientras yo pensaba. ¿Qué podía hacer Gran con nosotros? ¿Expulsarnos? casi lo deseaba: podría explorar fuera con total tranquilidad y cumplir con lo que Selma quería, en el caso que Vlamir no nos mintiese. Salir y contactar con aquellos humanos, pero la misión parecía peligrosa y no tenía la certeza de que todo aquello fuese cierto.

Volví a oír un rumor de pasos procedente de la zona restringida, pero no parecían pasos de esqueleto. Parecían de creeper. Sentí pánico: ¿y si prentendían eliminarnos al estilo de las arañas de la mina, lanzándonos un montón de creepers estúpidos y enfurecidos? Me asomé lo suficiente. Y lo vi.

La primera impresión fue que era un zombie. Vlamir y Edar también se asomaron y la araña reprimió un grito.

-Estamos muy arriba, creo - dijo el extraño monstruo - vamos a picar hacia abajo y luego haremos túneles.

-No me gustan los túneles - contestó otro ser - no me gusta picar. Hay de todo aquí dentro. Está muy oscuro.

-Ya, pero resulta que somos muy pocos y no podemos estar siempre en la granja. Vamos, Alexis.

-¡Alerta! ¡Quietos!

Hiell alzó el arco contra aquellos dos seres. El llamado Alexis dio un respingo pero el otro ni se inmutó. Sacó un arma extraña de color blanco y empezó a golpear la piedra. En nuestra sala, ninguno de los tres nos atrevíamos a movernos: si lo hacíamos, nos verían.

-Contestadme u os atacaré ¿No me habéis oído? - continuó el esqueleto, visiblemente nervioso.

-Sí - murmuró Alexis.

-¿Qué? ¿Sí, qué? - contestó su acompañante.

Segundos después una flecha salió disparada hacia su cabeza. El ser dio un respingo y sacó otra arma, de color azul. Y, sin contemplaciones, se acercó a Hiell y lo mató de dos golpes.

Luego volvió a golpear la pared tranquilamente mientras su compañero miraba hacia donde había estado Hiell.

Edar gritó y creo que yo también. Nos atrincheramos en la pared de nuestra sala y nadie dijo ni una palabra hasta que no se oyó absolutamente nada.

-Eso... eso...

-Humanos. Sí - dijo Vlamir - ya has visto con qué facilidad nos matan. Han venido aquí a destruirnos. Debemos avisar a los demás...

-Yo me voy - dijo Edar - no pienso quedarme aquí con esas... cosas.

Yo miré el hueso flotante de Hiell. Me preocupaba más otro hecho, a parte de aquellas máquinas de matar llamadas humanos.

-Creo que otra vez cargaremos con la culpa – susurré.

Que el guarda que nos iba a vigilar apareciese muerto no era sin duda un motivo para confiar en nosotros.

-Pero si los humanos están aquí - protestó Vlamir.

Volví a asomarme con precaución. La voz de los humanos se oía más distante: parecía que habían desaparecido entre las rocas. También se oía otro tipo de voz: la de Gran. No quería saber cual sería su reacción. Miré más allá de la zona restingida... sólo nos quedaba una salida.

-Me voy afuera. - dije - Edar ¿nos vamos? ¿Quiere venir, señor Vlamir?

-No... hablaré con Gran... – contestó el araña - él me comprenderá.

No dije nada, ya que no me apetecía perder el tiempo con una araña con la que no confiaba.

-¿Podremos volver, verdad? – murmuró Edar, un poco asustado.

No contesté. No estaba muy seguro de que pudiésemos volver. Salimos de la sala rápidamente y emprendimos el camino hacia afuera, dejando atrás nuestra zona, quizás por mucho tiempo o quizás para siempre.


	15. Colección de discos

_Bueno, empieza lo que sería la segunda parte del fic: nuestros amigos Peck y Edar han abandonado las cuevas y se disponen a salir al exterior a buscar a los humanos, como quería Selma. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís en el fic (menuda paciencia), en especial a Samus porque en cada capítulo deja su comentario xD ¡gracias crack!_

* * *

Capítulo 15: Colección de discos

-¡Discos!

No fui lo suficiente rápido para esquivar aquella flecha, que vino propulsada hacia a mi y me lanzó a varios bloques. Miré a mi alrededor, dolorido, buscando al esqueleto que me acababa de atacar, pero sólo había vacas y un zombie plantado delante de un árbol gruñendo de forma estúpida. Era de noche y media luna brillaba encima de mi cabeza.

-¡Discos para mi! – gritó la voz de nuevo.

Aquella vez fui más veloz y pude esquivar la segunda flecha. Esta vez vi al atacante: había un reflejo blanco de un esqueleto escondido detrás de una colina, muy cerca de mí. Alarmado, busqué a Edar con la mirada, pero aún no había regresado de su exploración.

Llevábamos dos o tres días por el mundo de fuera, huyendo de nuestra zona. Nos habíamos adentrado entre las setas gigantes y verdes (árboles, según Vlamir) y pronto perdimos el rumbo: llegamos a pensar que nunca saldríamos de allí. No encontramos a ningún ser inteligente y tuve que impedir un par de veces que Edar se metiera en una cueva para volver a casa, o simplemente poder orientarnos ligeramente, debido a que nuestra naturaleza encontraba el espacio exterior demasiado agobiante. Aún era demasiado peligroso, pensaba.

Finalmente los árboles se terminaron y conseguimos llegar a una pequeña planicie. Era una noche tranquila y Edar se había ido a buscar setas comestibles y a vigilar que no hubiese ningún peligro cerca. Fue entonces cuando me atacaron con la flecha.

-Oye, ¡oye! - grité al esqueleto escondido y me acerqué- ¡ya basta! ¿No? ¡Sal de allí antes de que te vuele por los aires! –amenacé.

El esqueleto subió por la pequeña colina. Lo miré y pude ver que era una hembra. No la reconocí.

-Me falta Cat - dijo ella a modo de saludo - necesito matarte para que me des Cat.

Alzó el arma para volver a dispararme. Empecé a alarmarme ¿De qué me estaba hablando? ¿Estaría chalada?

-¡Yo no tengo nada de eso! ¡Baja el arco!

-Oh, claro que tienes – continuó, muy convencida - ningún creeper me da Cat. Pero tu hablas, eres más listo, tienes que darme Cat.

Estaba entre divertido, asustado e indignado. Lo último que pensaba encontrarme afuera era a una esqueleto loca. Me pareció ver una sombra oscura, de enderman, que se acercaba por el campo hacia nosotros ¡Edar!

-Peck, ¿pasa algo? - Edar se materializó a mi lado - ¿quién es esa? ¿Es mala?

-Está loca - gruñí - ¿sabes qué es Cat? Dice que quiere que le de Cat.

Una flecha cayó entre los dos como respuesta. Edar dio un respingo.

-No sé lo que es, pero dáselo, que parece enfadada – dijo el Enderman, mirando con cara de asustado a la atacante.

Lo miré un largo segundo con cara de Póker y luego me dirigí al esqueleto:

-No tengo nada. Ni siquiera tengo pólvora. –confesé. A lo mejor llamaba Cat a la pólvora y me quería matar por esto - ¿Es eso lo que buscas?

Ella bajó el arco con un suspiro. Me pareció que Edar también suspiraba, aliviado.

-¡Bah! Los creepers que habláis sois peor que los estúpidos. Así no hay manera de reunir toda mi colección

.

-¿Qué coleccionas? - preguntó Edar interesado. Le gustaban las colecciones - yo colecciono madera. La hay de muchos tipos y colores. Es genial.

-Discos - contestó. La esqueleto dio un par de saltos y bajo de la colina - soy Tiffa.

-Yo soy Edar y él es Peck – se presentó Edar - no hemos encontrado ningún otro ser inteligente desde que hemos salido. Estamos muy contentos ¿verdad, Peck?

Yo no estaba exactamente de acuerdo: desconfiaba de aquella esqueleto y no la definiría exactamente como inteligente, así que extremé las precauciones. Estuve a punto de pisar a Edar por revelar que habíamos salido de algún lugar ¿y si Tiffa se encargaba de buscarnos? Podría ser una amiga de Gran.

-¿Qué son los discos y qué tienen que ver conmigo? – le pregunté, aún desconfiando.

-¿Eres un creeper y no sabes qué son los discos? - preguntó ella, sorprendida - Será verdad que no tienes ninguno. Los discos sirven para poner música y salen cuando un esqueleto mata un creeper. Mi hermana Olga tiene Cat, pero a mí me falta, así que por la noche salgo a matar creepers a ver si me lo dan.

-¡Tiffa! - gritó una voz. Otro esqueleto, también hembra, cruzó la colina - ¿con quién hablas?

-¡Ah, Olga! ¡He hecho amigos!

Olga se nos acercó con plena desconfianza y se plantó delante de nosotros. Nos miramos los cuatro.

-Yo colecciono madera - se presentó Edar.

-¿Quienes sois y qué hacéis aquí? - dijo Olga y alzó el arco - ¡Contestad!

-No es asunto vuestro – respondí bruscamente. No me gustaban las amenazas - tenemos algo que hacer.

-¿Por qué no estáis en una cueva? - preguntó la esqueleto con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué tú tampoco? – le espeté.

-Peck, tiene un arco... – me advirtió Edar, pero yo estaba demasiado cansado de la arrogancia de los esqueletos.

-Me da igual - gruñí - salí para dejar de ser mandado por los esqueletos. No pienso subordinarme aquí tampoco.

Olga rió. No era una risa agradable.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿unos renegados? ¿O quizás enviados por alguien para devolvernos a nuestro "hogar natural"? – Tensó más el arco.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Edar y Tiffi se echaron atrás, temerosos de una pelea. Pero algo estaba cambiando. El cielo oscuro empezaba a anaranjarse. Sonreí, ya que aquello significaba…

-Vaya, vaya, parece que está saliendo alguien más poderoso que un arco – de dije a Olga, todavía con una sonrisa. "Aquí está la bola de lava, señora esqueleto".

Olga disparó en el suelo y soltó un insulto bajo dientes.

-Vamos a casa, Tiffa. No os mato porque no duraréis mucho por aquí. Si no os mata el hambre, os matarán los humanos.

Aquella palabra dio la alarma en mi mente. ¡Humanos! Llevaba desde que habíamos huido buscando algún rastro de los humanos. Edar me miró, también muy contento, y yo pregunté rápidamente a Olga:

-¿Conoces a los humanos?

-Nosotros buscamos humanos - soltó el bocazas de Edar.

Las esqueletos nos miraron y Tiffa empezó a reirse mientras yo pisaba a Edar impaciente. No me apetecía nada que esas dos supiesen nuestro plan.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Tiffa, todavía riendo.- ¿para qué? ¿Para que os maten?

-¿Buscas humanos? - Olga me miró, curiosa - Alguien vino a preguntarme por los humanos no hace mucho... sospechoso...

-Selma, ¿verdad? - adiviné. El sol empezó a salir por la lejanía - ¿qué sabes de los humanos?

-Vamos, Tiffa.

Las dos hermanas se fueron rápidamente para evitar los rayos mortales, pero no tuve ningún problema en seguirlas ya que, como el sol ya estaba saliendo, no podían parar a dispararme porque perderían un tiempo demasiado valioso. Los cuatro corriendo llegamos a una pequeña cueva a cobijo del sol. Olga y Tiffi entraron y yo miré un segundo a Edar.

-Voy a entrar… Espérame aquí.

-Ve con cuidado. – dijo mi amigo.

La cueva era pequeña y conseguí ver a las dos en una esquina. Olga, sin miramientos, trató de dispararme. Conseguí esquivar la flecha, pero sabía perfectamente que si me atacaban las dos a la vez no podría escapar de allí.

-Sal de mi propiedad - dijo, enfadada.

-Soy amigo de Selma - contesté - Selma quiso estudiar a los humanos para poder cooperar con ellos y así evitar...

-¿Cooperar? ¿lo has oído, Tiffa? ¿Cooperar con los humanos?

-¡Los humanos mataron a nuestros padres! - gritó Tiffi.

-Y destruyeron nuestra zona - añadió Olga, enfadada- son unas bestias terribles. Hemos tenido que mudarnos de cueva en cueva porque la destrucción nos perseguía. Y ellos, también.

Recordé aquellos dos humanos que asesinaron al esqueleto a sangre fría. Sí, tenían fuerza, pero Edar era más alto, por ejemplo. ¿Tenían la capacidad de destruir zonas enteras?

-No son grandes... ¿crees que alguien de ese tamaño puede causar tal destrucción?

-Pueden destruirlo todo con total facilidad. – recordaba Olga - Rocas, madera, tierra...

-¿Y si hay algo más? - pensé en lo que me había dicho Vlamir. Según Selma, quizás los humanos no eran los causantes de todo aquello. Quizás había algo peor. -Voy a contactar con ellos para averiguar.

-Inténtalo - se burló Olga - no nos escuchan, o no nos quieren escuchar. Pero si quieres hablar con ellos, adelante. Detrás de esas montañas en las que estamos ahora, hay un poblado humano. Acércate a hablar con ellos si quieres, te lo pasarás bien.

-Y cuando mueras ¿me darás el disco? - preguntó Tiffa, ilusionada.

-Gracias por la información. –dije, un poco brusco, aunque contento de haber obtenido algo - Hablaré con ellos.

Salí asqueado de aquella cueva y convencido de que los esqueletos cada vez me caían peor. Edar, que me esperaba fuera, puso cara de alivio.

-Estás vivo.

-Recuerda que no debo pedir más información a los esqueletos - gruñí - vamos a buscar una cueva que nos lleve al poblado.


	16. Los habitantes de la zona 7

Capítulo 16: Los habitantes de la zona siete

Decidimos que ya estábamos suficientemente lejos de nuestra zona para meternos en una gruta sin demasiado peligro, además que cruzar aquellas montañas por encima parecía imposible. Me sentí aliviado: aquello era mi mundo, dentro de las cuevas me sentía a salvo y orientado. Nos movimos con agilidad, tratando de no bajar a mucha profundidad: Por ahí podría haber una zona desconocida (y nos meteríamos en problemas) o aún peor, otra mina con más arañas. No sabía cómo de grandes podían llegar a ser las montañas y cuando podríamos salir. Al calcular que ya deberíamos estar cerca del poblado, cogimos una ruta que subía hacia arriba.

Al poco rato paré y escuché, con tensión. Edar preguntó:

-Peck ¿qué...?

-Shhht. Hay alguien.

Agudizamos el oído: se acercaban pasos. Empecé a tener miedo ¿y si eran los humanos? No teníamos nada con lo que luchar ni había ideado ningún plan. Aquello se acercaba. Respiré aliviado: era una voz de araña. Esperamos quietos en medio del pasadizo hasta que los monstruos doblaron la esquina. Eran una araña macho y una hembra.

-Disculpen. –dije con mi mejor sonrisa y las arañas nos vieron.

Una de las arañas, la hembra, pegó un salto hasta dar con el techo mientras soltaba exclamaciones alarmadas. La otra retrocedió unos pasos, pero luego nos vio y volvió a avanzar.

-Oh, dios santo, sólo son un creeper y un enderman, querida. -dijo el araña que aún estaba el el suelo- Baja del techo.

-¿Y quién diablos son? - preguntó su compañera desde arriba.

-Eso, eso – el araña nos miró - ¿quienes sois?

-Me llamo Peck y él es Edar - me presenté. Aquellas arañas parecían buenas personas - venimos de muy lejos...

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Últimamente nos encontramos gente que viene de lejos. ¿Problemas en vuestra zona? Pasad, vamos a reunirnos todos. Os presentaré al alcalde.

Decidí confiar en aquellos dos y seguirles, así que empezamos a bajar por grutas y galerías, mientras las arañas discutían entre si sobre algo que no adiviné. Edar parecía contento de haber encontrado compañía, pero yo mantenía alta la guardia (todavía tenía demasiado presente las dos esqueletos). Finalmente nos llevaron hacia una sala grande circular, donde poco a poco fueron apareciendo monstruos. Había unos doce en total. Un fornido esqueleto se plantó delante de nosotros. Traté de no mirarlo con desconfianza.

-Buenos días caballeros, soy Perio, el alcalde. – se presentó amablemente el esqueleto - Bienvenidos a la zona siete ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Perio se dirigió principalmente a Edar, por supuesto: nadie se dirigiría a un creeper en primer lugar. El enderman no se atrevió a abrir la boca esta vez. Miré a los demás que se habían reunido en la sala: había seis arañas, un creeper, un enderman y tres esqueletos, todos con los ojos pegados a nosotros. Pensé rápidamente en lo que podía decir, puesto que había entrado en su zona sin justificación. Opté por el gancho fácil:

-Soy... soy Peck y él es Edar - me presenté. La gente me miró - no sé si conocerán ustedes a Selma...

-Oh, puedes tutearnos - dijo Perio - ¡Selma! Por supuesto que la conocemos. Solía pasarse por aquí.

-Pues... ha muerto. – anuncieó - Asesinada por unos humanos.

Un gran "oh" de disgusto recorrió la sala.

-Pero antes de morir, me pidió algo – continué, intentándome explicar - y debo buscar a esos humanos para cumplirlo...

-Selma quería investigar a los humanos, ¿es eso lo que te pidió? - conestó Perio. Lo miré sorprendido - ¿debes ser de su zona, no? nos dijo que buscaría a alguien para que la ayudase y pudiese convencer a su alcalde y a los demás para cooperar todos juntos contra aquello que destruye nuestros hogares. Nosotros somos lo que queda de la zona siete: los demás huyeron al ver que el grupo de humanos se había instalado muy cerca de aquí. Pero unos cuantos no queríamos abandonar nuestro hogar, y nos quedamos a defenderlo...

-Y, por el momento, ningún humano ha venido a destruirnos - dijo el creeper, que era hembra.

-Es más, hemos observado a los humanos y sabemos mucho más de ellos ahora - continuó Perio - así que podrás volver a tu zona con mucha información.

-Verás... nuestro alcalde no quiere cooperar - dije - cree que una araña fue la asesina de Selma- omití el detalle de que sospechaban de mi - y los demás tenemos prohibido salir. Hemos tenido que huir.

-¡Vaya! ya nos dijo que su alcalde era muy cerrado - dijo Perio.

-Pero si reunimos las pruebas suficientes, quizás nos escuche... ¿que sabéis vosotros de los humanos?

-Griso, pon los cubos - mandó Perio al enderman - vamos a contarlo todo a nuestros invitados.

Perio se alzó encima de un bloque de tierra que acababa de colocar el enferman llamado Griso. Los demás nos pusimos debajo, mirándolo. Todo el mundo guardó silencio. Perio empezó:

-Nos encontramos en la zona Y7, concretamente en la sala de reuniones. Era una de las paradas habituales de tu amiga Selma cuando iba a explorar el mundo. Hace un tiempo, nos empezaron a llegar rumores... zonas destruidas, caos... y humanos. Siempre han circulado historias de ese tipo, pero las alarmas cada vez eran más. Esta vez parecía que iba en serio. La penúltima vez que vimos a Selma, nos contó lo que había encontrado: zonas desoladas y construcciones humanas abandonadas. Y después de irse, llegaron ellos.

Empezó el caos: la gente pidiendo trasladarnos, escondiéndose... Surgió otro líder, Molly, que era partidaria de llevarse a toda la zona lejos de aquí. Yo les dije que a mi nadie me echaría de casa y con que quedase un solo ciudadano que no quería irse, mi deber como alcalde era estar con él. Obtuve el apoyo que veis aquí.

La gente lo vitoreó.

-Nos preparamos para lo peor, pero jamás ocurrió nada, salvo algún asesinato: Tailor, un gran esqueleto, perdió la vida a manos de un humano por ser demasiado temerario, igual que otro esqueleto que no pudimos identificar. Era un riesgo que teníamos que asumir, ya que nos dimos cuenta de algo importante: los humanos no nos pueden oír.

Me quedé mirando a Perio. ¿Eso era verdad? Entonces ¿cómo podríamos comunicarnos con ellos?

-Eso no es del todo cierto... -protestó la creeper dando un saltito.

-Ya lo sé Marg, no seas impaciente - Perio sonrió - había dos personas del poblado humano que parecían oírnos: un joven llamado Alexis se sobresaltaba cada vez que le decíamos algo, y un pobre hombre llamado Jack que no terminó muy bien...

-Jack me dijo una mañana: buenos días preciosa - dijo Marg - Era un gran hombre, pero siempre se escabullía cuando intentamos hablar con él. Era mucho más sabio que los demás, y reservado, algo que enfureció a su líder...

-Carlo, el líder - Perio dijo el nombre casi como escupiendo - un auténtico tirano. Trata a los demás como si fuesen sus esclavos. Sobre todo al pobre Alexis, que es su hermano: lo tiene tan acojonado que no se atreve ni a mirarnos. Tratar de hablar con Alexis es como hablar con un bloque de tierra. No nos va a hacer caso.

-¿Han sido ellos los causantes de la destrucción al final? – pregunté, asombrado.

-Espera, aún no he acabado. Los que quedamos aquí decidimos investigar a los humanos para evaluar su peligrosidad, sus puntos débiles... y descubrimos algo increíble: ¡ellos también han sido atacados! ¡Algo destruyó sus hogares igual que destruyó las zonas! Los que se han mudado aquí son los supervivientes. Y descubrimos algo más: Jack, el sabio, parecía saber como acabar con aquello... intentamos contactar con él, pero entonces...

-¿Qué pasó con él? - preguntó Edar, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Fue llevado a un lugar terrible...-contestó el otro enderman de la sala casi con un susurro- no conocemos el sitio, pero dicen que ahí el agua no puede fluir por el calor, y que el suelo es de lava. Los humanos lo llaman el infierno.

-No sé a qué me suena... – murmuré, recordando las historias que me contaban sobre afuera.

-Selma se pasó un día, la última vez que la vimos, y descubrió a los humanos. – me dijo Perio - Le contamos todo lo que sabíamos y volvió derecha a su zona. ¿Logró hablar con Gran?

-No - dije - habló con una araña llamada Vlamir, que después me vio a mi y me contó el encuentro. Después la asesinaron, según Vlamir. Vlamir se quedó en la zona para hablar con Gran pero Edar y yo escapamos...

-Nos acusaban de asesinato - confesó Edar - creían que nosotros matamos a Selma y que lo de los humanos era una excusa, aunque luego vinieron dos. Espero que les hayan abierto la cabeza. Yo no quería que me la abriesen a mí, así que me fui.

-Mataron a un esqueleto delante de nosotros... con una cosa azul - expliqué, deseando que nos creyeran - y después desaparecieron. Yo pensé que nos acusarían a nosotros por estar ahí y me fui con Edar.

-Una espada de diamante - contó Perio - la más potente y letal. Hicisteis bien en esconderos. Aquí sois bienvenidos... hay casas de sobras, como podréis imaginar.


	17. Contacto o no

Capítulo 17: Contacto... o no

La zona Y7 estaba a mucha más altura que la nuestra, con lo que era algo distinta. Nos instalamos cerca de los pocos habitantes que quedaban y Edar pronto hizo buenas migas con Griso, el otro enderman, aunque era un poco más serio que él. Sin embargo, sentía la misma fascinación por los bloques y lugares raros. Ya en la nueva casa de Edar, este contó con todo lujo de detalles qué era la mina y la beta de diamantes que había cerca de su casa. Griso, que nunca había visto diamante en una cueva, se quedó fascinado, aunque también tenía cosas que contar.

-¿Cuantos tipos de roca conoces? - le preguntó Griso a Eder.

-Pues... dos...

-Hay seis. Que yo sepa.

-Venga ya. – contestó Edar sin creerlo.

-Sí, aunque hay algunos que sólo puedes encontrarlo en las fortalezas abandonadas.

-¿Y eso qué es? - pregunté. ¿Un nuevo lugar extraño?

-Dicen que no queda lejos de aquí- contó Griso - un lugar enorme, subterraneo, con libros, celdas y... un portal.

-¿Un qué? - preguntó Edar.

-Un portal. Que lleva a otro lugar.

-¿Cuál? – pregunté yo.

-Ni idea... los propietarios de ese lugar eran los de la zona Y16. Lo cuidaban con esmero y celo, aunque nunca supieron cómo cruzar el portal, me parece. Una vez oí a los humanos hablar de él. Dijeron algo relacionado con nosotros, los Enderman. Algo como que aquello era nuestra tierra, nuestros orígenes y que éramos la clave para cruzarlo.

-Nuestros orígenes... -murmuró Edar - siempre supe que no éramos de ese mundo.

-Quisiera... quisiera cruzarlo - confesó Griso y enrojeció.

-¡Por supuesto! – Edar se animó - ¿Te apuntas, Peck? ¿Vamos a cruzar el portal?

-Bueno... - miré a los Enderman - quizás es sólo cosa de vuestra raza. Yo soy un creeper.

-Hablando de creepers - dijo Griso - Hola, Marg.

Dinstinguí la cabeza de la creeper, que nos observaba detrás de las rocas que delimitaban el hogar de Edar. Daba saltitos, nerviosa.

-¿Puede salir Peck? – nos preguntó.

-Claro - dije. Estaba deseando dejar a aquellos dos.

Marg parecía impaciente por contarme algo. Ya en el pasadizo dio un par de vueltas y saltos, mirando alrededor. Finalmente se acercó a mí y me susurró, con los ojos brillantes.

-Perio y los demás no me creen pero... estoy segura de que los causantes de la destrucción son los trolls.

La miré un poco desesperado. ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

-¿Me he perdido algo? - pregunté.

-¿No os contaban nada de los trolls, a vosotros? - me preguntó extrañada.

-Quizás... nos contaban sobre la mina y sobre salir afuera. Y a mi no me contaron nada más.

-Pues los trolls – continuó, entusiasmada - son unos seres que tienen poderes extraordinarios. Y sólo destruyen, no hacen nada más. Pueden volar, pueden ver a través de las paredes, pueden destruir una zona en cinco minutos. Si te los encuentras, estás muerto, por eso nos restringían tanto la salida al exterior: estoy segura de que era por los trolls. Y dime ¿no se asemeja lo que está ocurriendo ahora con la llegada de los trolls?

No sabía qué contestar. No acababa de creerme algo así.

-Pueees... a nosotros nos decían que el exterior era un mundo de fuego y lava – dije, no muy convencido - y no es verdad. Quizás haya algo que se asemeje a los trolls... por qué si existiesen, ¿de dónde salen?

-Nadie lo sabe - contestó Marg - es parte del misterio. También eran un mito los humanos, y míralos... quizás todo está saliendo a la luz.

-Quizás. – me limité a decir. No quería ofenderla nada más llegar - Tengo mucho que aprender del mundo exterior.

-Entonces, habrá que enseñarte - dijo ella sonriendo - buenas noches.

Si bien las enseñanzas de Marg eran algo peculiares, aprendí muchísimo de todo lo que había fuera. Me di cuenta de todo lo que los esqueletos nos habían privado del mundo exterior, y aunque en la zona Y7 también tenían bastante restringido salir, por lo menos sabían lo que había y si alguien quería aventurarse, lo podía hacer. No era muy común, ya que el espacio exterior era bastante agobiante (estábamos diseñados para orientarnos en cuevas) y los esqueletos tenían el peligro de no regresar a casa a tiempo y quemarse. Tampoco había nada interesante para coger para comer: las setas crecían mejor en las cuevas que en el exterior.

Los primeros días nos alejamos bastante de los humanos por seguridad, aunque pudimos distinguir algún habitante del poblado cortando madera o picando carbón cerca de nosotros. Poco después, Marg nos propuso un ejercicio que le parecía divertidísimo. Nos acompañaban Perio y Griso, y la luna empezaba a aparecer en el horizonte.

-Ahí está - dijo Marg, señalando a un humano con la cabeza, ya en su poblado - Vía libre. Perio, puedes salir, ya no hay sol.

-Eso espero bonita, no quiero acabar a la parrilla.

Avanzamos todos juntos hacia una construcción humana, un huerto, donde había un chico quitando y replantando trigo. Me asusté un poco, ya que me habían precavido para que no me acercase a los humanos, pero el joven se limitó a mirarnos un momento y a seguir con lo suyo.

-Día treinta y tres, otro intento de hablar con Alexis - dijo Marg - habrás notado que hay dos nuevos. Ellos son Edar, el enderman, y Peck, el creeper.

Alexis levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarnos a Edar y a mí. Luego volvió a la faena.

-Carlo está intentando ligarse a Marada por enésima vez en su casa - contó Perio - y fracasando, por supuesto, porque Marada no olvida su novio muerto en la destrucción de vuestra antigua ciudad. Así que hoy, por favor, puedes contestarnos sin peligro.

Hubo un silencio tenso de varios segundos. No contestó.

-No os lo toméis a pecho, es de pocas palabras – nos dijo Marg sonriendo. Luego se dirigó a Alexis, que había aumentado la velocidad de su trabajo - hijo mío, si vas tan rápido sólo para perdernos de vista vas a acabar destrozando el huerto. Peck y Edar tienen prisa y les gustaría mucho hablar contigo. Ah, y Peck no se esconde en las esquinas para asustarte como hago yo.

-¿Eso haces? – me alarmé.

-Para ver si así se ríe. Pero creo que se asusta más.

-Algún día te matará, y con razón - dijo Griso con un suspiro - pasa de ella, Alexis, está mal de la cabeza: hasta cree en los trolls. – Marg le golpeó amistosamente con la cabeza - Los nuevos son buena gente. Sólo quieren colaborar.

Al fin, el joven humano murmuró algo.

-¿Decías? - preguntó Perio.

-Que os calléis - gruñó Alexis- no quiero saber nada.

-Vaya, ¡tienes lengua! - exclamó Marg.

-Alexis - dije - por favor, eso es urgente. Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que está destruyendo nuestros hogares. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Vosotros tenéis habilidades superiores y sois los únicos...

-Pues hablad con Carlo, dejadme en paz - contestó el joven con impaciencia.

-Sabes perfectamente que Carlo no nos oye - sopló Perio - tu eres el único que puede comunicarse con nosotros. Tienes que convencer a los demás para colaborar todos juntos y darles a entender que Jack no tuvo la culpa de nada.

-Entonces ¿por qué no vais a buscar a Jack? - preguntó Alexis casi llorando - él sabía de todo. Yo no sé nada. Dejadme en paz. - repitió.

-De eso también quería hablar - continuó Perio - sabemos que hay una forma de llegar ahí, dónde está Jack, pero nosotros somos incapaces de hacer el portal. Si nos ayudas a llegar hasta Jack, te dejaremos en paz.

-Eso no puede ser - gruñó Alexis - primero porque toda la obsidiana necesaria para crear el portal la tiene mi hermano. Nos ha prohibido picar más e ir allí. Y es normal: el suelo es de lava, hay monstruos horribles... Jack ya debe estar frito.

El parecido entre esta historia y lo que me contaban a mi, junto con la pasividad de Alexis acabó por sacarme de mis casillas.

-Mira, ese cuento lo he oído una vez - le solté - ¿sabes? a mi me decían exactamente lo mismo de la tierra que estás pisando. Pero si prefieres que nos quedemos aquí mientras el mundo va desapareciendo alrededor...

-Viene alguien – me cortó Griso. - vamos.

Nos alejamos de Alexis, que siguió nuestro recorrido con la mirada cansada. De todos los habitantes de la aldea, va y nos escuchaba el más cobarde, pensé con desesperación. ¡Qué poco espíritu!

-¿Estáis seguros que nadie más...?

-No lo parece - dijo Perio - hemos tratado de hablar con todos, pillarlos desprevenidos, pero el único que daba señales de oírnos era Alexis. Aunque no creas que con los demás nos iría mejor... nadie quiere contradecir a Carlo. Mientras él siga de líder, nunca avanzaremos.

-¿Y si lo atacamos entre todos? - preguntó Edar. – no me gusta este Carlo.

-Imposible. Va armado con diamante y siempre está rodeado de gente - dijo la creeper - pero ya le estallaría la cabeza si pudiese... cuando venga solo... agggg.

-No es una buena idea enfrentarnos a ellos - dijo Perio, tratando de calmar los ánimos - eso sólo hará que Alexis desconfíe más de nosotros.

Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento contra Carlo iba a ser más pronto de lo que pensábamos...


	18. ¡Agua!

Capítulo 18: ¡Agua!

Todo se lió en una noche en la que a Edar se le antojó ir a buscar "la madera oscura".

Si bien ya entendía que las setas gigantes de madera se llamaban árboles, su obsesión por la madera no había disminuido. En su nueva casa, una sala grande que le habían asignado, tenía ya madera marrón, madera refinada, madera blanca, unas vallas de madera que robó de la aldea y una semilla de árbol que encontró por casualidad y esperaba que creciera con ansias. Sin embargo Griso tuvo la insensatez de hablarle de otro tipo de madera.

-Se encuentra más allá del poblado - contó - es marrón oscuro y los árboles son más altos.

-¡Genial! ¡Quiero ir a buscarla! – exclamó Edar.

Las negociaciones con Alexis no habían avanzado mucho desde aquella noche, ya que el chico se apañaba para estar siempre con alguien, o aún peor, cerca de su hermano, Carlo, que se las había ingeniado para que me cayese terriblemente mal desde el primer día. Nunca había visto a nadie que abusase tanto de su posición, ya fuese dando órdenes todo el día o burlándose de la gente cobarde como Alexis. Ni siquiera los esqueletos eran así.

-¡Eres un auténtico inútil! – le gritaba constantemente a Alexis - ¡Sólo sirves para lloriquear!

Aquello representaba una ventaja para nosotros: sabíamos cuando se encontraba cerca de la zona sólo por los alaridos que pegaba, lo que nos daba tiempo para escondernos.

Así pues, luego de descubrir los secretos del mundo exterior y haber observado la aldea, la vida empezaba a ser monótona y Edar no tuvo que insistir demasiado para que nos fuéramos de excursión a buscar la nueva madera. La idea de ver nuevos paisajes era atractiva y a lo mejor nos encontrábamos con alguien de otra zona que nos diese más información. A Perio no le entusiasmó mucho el plan, pero nos dio un par de instrucciones.

-Para llegar al bosque de pinos tenéis que entrar por la cueva que está justo al final de la aldea, aunque si tenéis miedo de encontraros a algún humano podéis ir por la superficie. Si es de noche, estarán en sus casas.

Así pues salimos de nuestra cueva a medianoche. Estábamos dispuestos a rodear la aldea cuando vi que alguien corría hacia allí. Alguien que conocía.

-¡Alexis! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Él se paró al oír su nombre, me vio, y siguió corriendo hasta su casa. Aprovechando de que estaba solo por fin, le seguimos rápidamente entrando al poblado. Llegamos hacia la puerta, que no podíamos cruzar y vi que a a dentro no había nadie más que el joven. Iba a gritarle algo para que me hiciera caso... cuando ocurrió.

Nos habían advertido, sobre todo a Edar, pero nos pilló completamente desprevenidos: la lluvia empezó a caer del cielo hacia nosotros.

Edar dio un grito de terror y agradecí a los cielos que la casa de Alexis tuviese un tejado que sobresalía un bloque. Edar se quedó ahí, pegado a la pared, mirando con pánico el agua que caía del cielo. Yo vi algo que me dio más pánico: dos humanos, a lo lejos, regresaban al pueblo. Yo podía escapar, pero Edar no, ya que el agua le dañaría. Miré dentro de la casa casi suplicando.

-¡Alexis! – grité - ¡Abre la puerta!

Él no contestó, Estaba en el otro extremo de la casa, mirando hacia la puerta, donde veía mi cabeza completamente paralizado.

-¡Se trata de Edar! ¡Es un enderman! ¡No le puede tocar la lluvia! ¡Alexis, abre la maldita puerta, joder! - seguía sin hacerme caso. Usé mi viejo truco - muy bien, como no vengas ¡voy a explotar!

-¿Qué...? – contestó el chico al fin, con un deje de pánico - No... si explotas, te mueres.

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto de explotar y morir? – le grité. Los humanos se acercaban. No parecía que nos hubiesen visto, pero pronto lo harían - Explotaré a la de tres... dos...

Empecé a hincharme y Alexis, asustado, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Edar quitó el bloque de arriba para entrar mejor y nos apresuramos a meternos en la casa. Alexis corrió hacia la otra esquina y nos miró con auténtico pánico.

-No explotes - me pidió.

-No voy a explotar - le dije. Traté de tranquilizarlo - gracias. De veras. Eres un buen chico.

Edar seguía asustado con la lluvia. Parecía no había visto nada más aterrador en su vida.

-¿Cuando va a parar? – preguntó muy pálido. No sabía cual de los dos tenía más miedo en aquel momento, si Edar o Alexis.

-No lo sé... – contestó Alexis con un hilo de voz - dentro de un rato.

-Alexis - dije, acercándome. Él se pegó más a la pared - llevamos siglos tratando de hablar contigo. Sabes que no te vamos a hacer daño. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-Pues... no deberías hablar conmigo - confesó él, lloroso - soy el único que os escucha. No sé si de verdad estoy loco. Nadie ha hablado nunca con los monstruos.

-El tipo llamado Jack - dijo Edar. -¿No?

-Y mira dónde está, en el infierno - replicó Alexis - además, él nunca me lo dijo... – miró hacia las ventanas - escondeos, por favor - pidió- si Carlo me ve con vosotros dentro, me mata y os mata. Ha ido a casa de Marada, pero puede volver en cualquier momento…

-No deberías temer tanto a Carlo… - empecé, no muy convencido, puesto que a mí aquel humano loco también me daba un poco de miedo.

-¡Es mi hermano! además... ¡es muy poderoso! tiene las mejores armas... yo no tengo nada.

-Tienes a un montón de monstruos dispuestos a colaborar contigo - dije - algo que Carlo no tiene ni puede tener. Mira, todo el mundo tiene sus debilidades, incluso los líderes. En nuestro hogar, mandaban los esqueletos: ellos iban armados y los demás, no... sin embargo, hay algo contra lo que no pueden luchar: el sol. Hasta un mísero slime tiene más poder en el exterior que un orgulloso esqueleto. Trataban de que nadie lo supiese, claro, porque eso les quitaría poder.

-¿En serio mandaban los esqueletos? - Alexis por primera vez parecía divertido. – pero si se queman al sol.

-Sí... y tú tienes un poder que Carlo no tiene, y es poder hablar con nosotros. Él hará lo que sea para que no lo desarrolles y él siga dominando sobre ti y los demás. No te dejes intimidar y aprovecha tu ventaja. Hemos pensado que si vienes acompañado por muchos de nosotros, te tendrá que escuchar.

Alexis me miró interesado. Ciertas imágenes estaban pasando por su cabeza... él, con un ejército de creepers, esqueletos, arañas, zombies y enderman detrás obligando a Carlo a someterse y a pedirle disculpas. A lo mejor, si el creeper no mentía...

Los pensamientos de Alexis fueron interrumpidos cuando se abrió la puerta de su casa bruscamente y entró el verdadero Carlo.


	19. El enfrentamiento

Capítulo 19: El enfrentamiento

Si Edar se había asustado con la lluvia, yo sentí verdadero pánico al ver entrar el líder de los humanos. Corrí instintivamente y me puse al lado de Alexis. Edar me siguió. Carlo se quedó tan parado de ver un creeper y un enderman en casa de su hermano que no nos atacó en un principio.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¿Qué haces parado? ¡Ese creeper...!

-¡Espera! - gritó Alexis.

Vi algo que me alivió: Carlo iba desarmado. De hecho, no llevaba nada encima*. Sin embargo corrió hacia el cofre de Alexis para armarse pero Alexis fue más rápido y lo taponó con un mineral de hierro para que su hermano no lo pudiese romper, algo que obviamente no le gustó demasiado.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – gritó con una voz temible. - ¿te has vuelto loco?

-Espera... escúchame... - el joven nos miró asustado. Aunque su hermano iba desarmado, seguía inspirándole un miedo atroz - ellos... son buenos... como ves no han destrozado nada...

-¡Maldito demonio! – Carlo se acercó a su hermano y lo golpeó. Edar y yo nos alejamos - ¡Jack empezó así! ¡Diciendo que las bestias no le hacían daño! ¡Eres uno de ellos! ¡Pica esa hierro ahora!

-¡Dile que si lo haces voy a explotar! - le grité a Alexis, que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

El chico nos miró a su hermano y a mí, decidiendo cuál de los dos le daba más miedo.

-Dice... dice el creeper que si saco el bloque... explota...

No fue una buena idea. Carlo, lleno de rabia, empezó a golpear a Alexis con los puños. Ese estaba tan petrificado que no se movió. Yo me acerqué dispuesto a fingir que iba a explotar pero Edar fue más rápido: se teletransportó y para mi asombro le atizó dos golpes a Carlo.

-Dile que si te golpea a ti le golpeo yo a él - dijo Edar tranquilamente. Los golpes de los enderman eran muy dolorosos para los humanos.

Alexis le pasó el mensaje. Yo me puse al lado de Carlo y lo miré. No se movió. Por primera vez parecía tener miedo. Era el momento de dominar la situación, aunque no por ello estaba menos nervioso.

-Bien - dije - Alexis, ve repitiendo lo que digo, por favor. Carlo, sabes perfectamente que ni tu hermano ni Jack mentían. No quieres enfrentarte a la realidad y admitir que no sabes qué causó la destrucción ni cómo luchar contra ello. En vez de eso, le echaste las culpas al único que sabía más que tu: Jack. Pero tengo malas noticias para ti: la destrucción existe en muchos puntos, ha roto nuestras cuevas y Jack no tiene nada que ver. Si seguimos así, pronto ni vosotros ni nosotros tendremos donde vivir.

Alexis le iba repitiendo mis palabras, no sin cierta dificultad. Carlo lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Quién se supone que dice eso?

-El creeper - dijo Alexis - se llama Peck.

-Bonito nombre, ¿se lo has puesto tú? – contestó Carlo con tono de brula.

-Carlo...

-¿Sabes qué? Que creo que me estás tomando el pelo. Por algún motivo puedes controlar a los monstruos... y crees que así me arrebatarás el poder. Pues, aunque seas mi hermano, eres un peligro para los demás, y si tanto quieres a Jack, pronto te reunirás con él...

-¡No! - gritó Alexis - ¡El enderman iba a matarte! ¡sólo estoy repitiendo lo que dicen porque sino te harán daño y no quiero!

-¿Puedo cargármelo ya? - preguntó Edar, alzando la mano.

-¡No! -contestó Alexis.

Solpé... si hubiese alguna forma...

-Alexis, dile que nos deje la obsidiana para ir a buscar a Jack y entonces...

-No quiero ir a buscar a Jack - me contestó él.

-Pues creo que irás - dijo Carlo antes de que yo pudiese contestar - tu y tus monstruitos. Así podrás defenderte ¿eh? tendrás un creeper y un enderman contra un montón de lava ardiente...

Alexis lo miró horrorizado.

-¡Carlo, soy tu hermano!

-¿En serio no puedo cargármelo? - seguía diciendo Edar.

-¡No lo eres! - gritó Carlo - ¡Mi hermano jamás me traicionaría! ¡Te has convertido en un demonio, como Jack!

¡Plas! Carlo fue golpeado por Edar y retrocedió tiritando. Antes que Edar le azotara con el golpe mortal, me puse en medio.

-Espera Edar... –tuve que pararlo - es la única manera que tenemos de ir con Jack. Y si lo matas, la gente culpará Alexis y nos matará a nosotros.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero ir allí! - gritó Alexis.

-¿Qué pasa?

Los dos humanos que vimos en la lejanía, alertados por los gritos, entraron en la casa y gritaron al verme. Iban armados y uno de ellos golpeó a Edar con una espada de hierro, pero Edar le dio tres puñetazos seguidos, furioso. Por suerte, se alejaron de mí, temiendo que explotase. Aproveché para aguardar en una esquina mientras pensaba con rapidez cómo podríamos salir de esta.

-¡Basta! ¡No golpeéis a los monstruos! - gritó Carlo. Los dos humanos lo miraron como si estuviese loco - son las mascotas de Alexis y quiero que se vayan con él al infierno. Aunque ese enderman casi me mata.

-Dile que no me gustan los impertinentes - comentó Edar con dignidad, aunque Alexis tenía tanto miedo que no dijo nada.

-¿Al infierno? - comentó uno de ellos, confundido y con un poco de temor -¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué el creeper no explota?

-Resulta que si el señor Jack podía tirar paredes con un puño, Alexis puede hablar y controlar a sus monstruitos - comentó Carlo - dame tu espada y armadura - mandó al humano que había golpeado a Edar. Ese obedeció sin rechistar. - Alexis dejó entrar esos monstruos en la casa y bloqueó ese cofre para dejarme indefenso, y luego le dijo al enderman que me atacase. Estaban a punto de matarme cuando llegasteis vosotros.

-¡Eso no fue así, defiéndete Alexis! - grité. Alexis estaba aterrado y no contestó.

-¿Tienes un hacha? - preguntó Carlo. Su súbtido le dio una - tengo pensado un destino mejor para el enderman. - y empezó a destrozar el techo.

La lluvia empezó a llenar la casa mientras Edar se transportaba de un punto a otro, desesperado y gritándome que parase a Carlo. Corrí al lado de Carlo, pensando como podía llegar a ser alguien de retorcido, pero este me dio un hachazo. Empecé a hincharme, lleno de ira y dolor.

-¡Carlo, ten cuidado! - gritó uno. Más curiosos se habían acercado para ver la extraña escena.

-¡Tú! Como no pares de hincharte te mataré a hachazos, ¿vale? - me dijo Carlo con odio.

-Creía que según tú no podíamos pensar - gruñí y lamenté que no me oyese. Cada vez quedaban menos huecos sin lluvia. Edar parecía desesperado y yo me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-¡Agua, agua, agua! - gritaba - ¿por qué no nos manda hacia la lava? ¡No quiero agua!

Pero los humanos no fueron los únicos que se unieron a la fiesta. Empezaron a caer flechas por los huecos del techo, y toda la zona Y7 (con la excepción de Griso, el enderman), junto a una gran cantidad de monstruos estúpidos guiados por Perio, entró por la puerta que los descuidados humanos habían dejado abierta y por el techo cayeron las arañas. La gente empezó a gritar por la abalancha de monstruos. Salieron atropelladamente, golpeando a ciegas, pero ahí aún había más.

-¿Qué has hecho? - gruñó Carlo mirando a su hermano.

-¡Parad todo el mundo! ¡Alexis, diles que paren!

Alexis murmuró con voz cortada pero Carlo dio la orden con más fuerza, ya que vio que los monstruos habían pillado por sorpresa a su gente y había más de un herido. Monstruos y humanos pararon los ataques.

-Esto es un ataque a traición - dijo Carlo, viendo que los monstruos los superaban en número y que muchos humanos iban desarmados - mereces morir. Ya nos tienes rodeados, escoria. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Me sentí poderoso y la tentación de desterrar a aquel hijo de la gran puta muy lejos del pueblo era demasiada, pero tuve que pensar con cabeza. Algunos humanos habían huido hacia sus casas, probablemente en la búsqueda de armas, y nos podrían quitar la ventaja en un momento.

-Nos dejarás ir con Alexis a buscar a Jack - dije - ¿Edar, quieres venir?

-Si no hay lluvia, voy a donde sea. –dijo este, bajo un bloque.

-Genial. Alexis, anda, díselo. Muy bien. Iremos Alexis, Edar y yo a donde fue Jack. Dejarás la puerta abierta. Si la bloqueas o la rompes, vendremos el doble de monstruos y arrasaremos tu pueblo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Muy claro, señor creeper - contestó Carlo con burla cuando Alexis acabó y me miró directamente- estoy empezando a creer que de verdad piensas por ti mismo: Alexis es demasiado tonto para idear un plan.

-Largaros - dije a mis compañeros - creo que vendrán más y os harán pedazos.

-Pero... - dijo Perio.

-Estaremos bien. Es por vuestra seguridad. Alexis - dije al chaval- dile que los monstruos se retiran, pero que pueden aparecer en cualquier momento si no se cumple...

-¡ha parado la lluvia! - gritó Edar con alivio cuando volvió la luna y las estrellas.

-Muy bien, Edar - dije, aunque yo también sentí mucho alivio. Acabé: - si no se cumple el trato.

-Tranquilos, cumpliré el trato con mucho gusto - dijo Carlo con burla - pueblo, tenemos que impartir justicia.

Sin duda fue una escena un tanto rara: Alexis, muerto de miedo, entre un creeper y un enderman, delante de un portal al infierno, grande y oscuro, a las afueras del pueblo. Todavía no se había hecho de día, aunque ya se podía empezar a intuir la luz anaranjada del sol.

-¡Carlo, esto está mal! - gritó una chica.

-No, Marada - contestó Carlo muy tranquilo. Me pregunté cómo Carlo había permitido tal osadía hasta que recordé un comentario de Marg diciendo que se la quería ligar - no viste todo lo que yo vi. Me intentó matar usando al enderman aprovechando que yo estaba indefenso. Luego envió a todo aquel ejército de monstruos. Y, créeme, sólo cumplo sus deseos porque temo por mi pueblo. Sino, lo hubiese matado yo con mis puños: ese bastardo es mucho más peligroso de lo que fue Jack.

La imagen de Alexis, paralizado de terror y sollozando, no daba credibilidad a sus palabras, pero en aquel momento el pueblo temía más la ira de Carlo si le contradecían que lo que supuestamente les podía llegar a hacer el joven Alexis.

-Peeeero sus deseos no se corresponden con los míos, pero tampoco están mal - continuó el líder- quiere ir con su amo Jack, y ahí irá.

-Dile que no bloquee la entrada - susurré, pero Alexis no reaccionó. La idea de quedarme atrapado a lo que fuese que hubiese ahí al lado no me apetecía.

-Bueno, Alexis, espero que tus mascotas te hagan compañía. Empujadlos.

Y juntos atravesamos el portal. En el último segundo pude ver como Carlo, sonriente, lo empezaba a taponar...

* * *

*Si alguien se pregunta por qué iba sin nada encima... acababa de llegar de casa de cierta muchacha xD


	20. Los hombre-cerdo

Capítulo 20: los hombre-cerdo

La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas y me sentí completamente mareado. Edar estaba en modo pánico absoluto y lo noté pateando a mi lado.

-¡Quiero salir, quiero salir! - Edar saltó al fin del portal. Al cabo de medio segundo, volvió a asomar la cabeza - ¡Quiero volver!

-¡No! ¡Está bloqueado! ¡Bajad! – grité y los empujé, porque sentía que nos volvía a transportar de nuevo. No sabía qué podía pasar si salíamos con el portal bloqueado.

Puse un pie a nuestro nuevo hogar y por un segundo creí que me quedaba frito. Todo era rojo y naranja. Alcé la mirada y pude ver cascadas de lava bajando del techo, además de notar un calor insoportable. Miré a Edar, incrédulo.

-Edar, creo que mi padre se equivocó al ubicar afuera - dije casi sin habla- está aquí. Sin duda.

Alexis miró con pánico a su alrededor y después, recuperó el habla y la ira.

-¡Os odio! ¡Todo es culpa vuestra! ¡Voy a morir aquí! - empezó a dar puñetazos sin sentido, porque apenas veía por las lágrimas, que empezaban a caer por su cara. - ¡Yo nunca quise oír a los monstruos! ¡Me han culpado! ¡Os... os...!

Sus gritos acabaron en llanto. Sentí pena por él, y aunque yo también empezaba a encontrar mi genial idea cada vez menos genial, ya que sospechaba que el viejo Jack estaba debajo de aquella lava, traté de consolarlo:

-Vamos, tranquilo... Jack tiene que estar por algún lado.

-¡Ahí estará! - señaló la lava - ¡Ahí! ¡Dónde vamos a acabar nosotros!

Miré el panorama. Nos encontrábamos en una especie de montaña elevada, que desembocaba en un mar de lava. Si íbamos con cuidado, podíamos andar sin tocar lava, ya que había bastantes regiones de tierra y aquella piedra roja. Algo era algo.

-Mira eso - dijo Edar. Encima de nuestras cabezas había unos bloques brillantes, muy raros, que gustaron mucho al enderman. - si logramos salir de aquí, voy a llevarme uno. Mi primo se va a quedar alucinado. Eso es diez veces mejor que la madera de la espantosa mina.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dije para que se callase - Alexis, tu conoces a Jack. ¿Dónde crees que puede haber ido?

-No lo sé – contestó el humano bruscamente - ¿no eras tú el listo? ¿El que tenía un plan?- Alexis parecía haberse llevado la mala leche de su hermano - quiero irme de aquí, no hablar con Jack.

Suspiré. Aquello iba a ser complicado.

-Parados no vamos a hacer nada. Vamos tirando.

A nadie le apetecía moverse por aquellos parajes, pero tampoco queríamos quedarnos quietos. Alexis miró el portal desesperado.

-No quiero alejarme mucho. A lo mejor podemos volver pronto.

Pensé que Carlo jamás permitiría algo así, y que ya se habría dado cuenta de que nuestras amenazas eran humo al bloquear el portal, con lo que nos mataría al instante si lográsemos salir por ahí, pero no dije nada para no desanimar aún más a Alexis. Nuestra única esperanza era encontrar a Jack e idear una solución, pero conforme pasaban los minutos cada vez veía más lejos la posibilidad de que siguiese vivo.

-Disculpe... - dijo Alexis a un monstruo, no sin cierto temor, ya que estaba armado con una espada dorada. Parecía una mezcla entre un humano, un zombie y un cerdo: sin duda era raro. Como aún no nos había atacado como hacían los monstruos estúpidos, Alexis creía que era inteligente. Había varios como él, al menos unos diez.

-Ni lo intentes – contesté, mirando al monstruo - es estúpido.

-¿Él? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alexis.

-Significa que no habla - dijo Edar.

-¿Y como lo sabes si habla o no? – continuó Alexis, incrédulo.

-Pues... lo sabemos. Para nosotros está muy claro, no sabría contarte porqué… – Entonces oí un ruido extraño en la lejanía, parecido a un llanto. Sentí un escalofrío - Un momento ¿qué es eso?

-¿El qué? - Alexis empezó a alarmarse.

-Eso que se oye...

Un lamento agudo retronaba de forma fantasmal entre las paredes de roca roja. Nos quedamos quietos casi sin respirar, mirando de un lado para otro, pero nuestros nuevos amigos, los hombre-cerdo estúpidos no se alertaron. Miré hacia la lava y lo vi acercarse: una mancha blanca y grande. Llegaba volando.

-¡Edar! ¡Alexis! ¡Ahí! – señalé con la cabeza.

-Oh Dios... - dijo Edar mirando al monstruo volador - espera... parece... ¡sí! ¡Es inteligente! ¡Oye tú! ¡Queremos pedir ayuda!

Pero mientras la bestia se acercaba, me di cuenta que aquello no era una buena idea. El miedo iba aumentando a medida que el llanto de la bestia se oía más fuerte. Un llanto que ponía los pelos de punta. Miré al enderman.

-Edar... mejor vamos a buscar a otro...

-¿Por qué?

El lamento del ser se hacía cada vez más claro. Conseguí entender lo que decía:

-Bestias que invaden mi tierra voy a eliminarlos uno a uno, voy a... ¡Destruirlos!

Una bola de fuego provinente de aquel ser aterrizó al lado de Alexis, que gritó y salió corriendo hacia el portal, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con el primer monstruo que encontramos, el hombre-cerdo. Le golpeó apresurado para apartarlo y el monstruo retrocedió con un gruñido.

Caso error.

Todos sus homólogos, monstruos igual de feos y armados con espadas, se acercaron de repente gruñendo hacia Alexis dispuesto a hacerlo papilla. Él al darse cuenta de que lo perseguían siguió corriendo y gritando, dando vueltas sin sentido, con todo un ejército de hombres-cerdo tras él. Yo temí que cayese a la lava y empecé a gritarle yo también.

-¡Alexis! ¡Cuidado! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡DESTRUIRLOS! – gritó el monstruo volador con voz aguda. Era grande, muy grande, blanco y con tentáculos. -¡MATARLOS A TODOS!

La siguiente bola de fuego aterrizó a mi lado y me aparté de un salto. Llegué hacia Edar, que lo miraba todo con una mezcla de miedo y asombro. La bestia desapareció por donde había venido después de lanzar dos bolas más, lo cual era un alivio, pero aún quedaba un problema: los hombres-cerdo seguían persiguiendo a Alexis.

-Edar – jadeé - creo que esta vez no...

-¿...vamos a salir de esa? - Alexis pasó por nuestro lado seguido de los hombres-cerdo - Salimos de la mina, compañero. Sobrevivimos a un montón de humanos enfurecidos.

-Sí, pero... – nada parecía peor que aquel bicho escupe-fuego.

-¡Vámonos!

Corrimos hacia el lado opuesto del portal. Vi el paisaje intentando pensar en una escapatoria y se me ocurrió una idea precipitada: había un río de lava y tierra al otro lado. Si lográsemos pasar al otro lado del río de lava, Alexis podría librarse de sus persecutores y podríamos buscar refugio más tranquilos. Siempre y cuando éstos no supiesen saltar.

-¡Edar, teletranspórtate a la otra orilla! ¡Alexis, salta!

Alexis, que había ganado un poco de ventaja a los monstruos, vio el salto y puso cara de pánico.

-No puedo... son cuatro bloques... jamás he saltado algo así...

-¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo!

Debió de pensar que tenía razón, porque el joven cogió carretilla y con un grito, saltó. Cerré los ojos.

-¡Peck! – oí gritar.

Los volví a abrir y lo vi al otro lado, ileso. Volví a respirar.

-Vale... Alexis, coge tierra y ponla para que llegue yo.

-¿No vas a saltar?

Miré el hueco.

-A mi no me persiguen y no quiero riesgos extra. Deja sólo un bloque para un pequeño salto. Por dios, sólo espero que estos bichos no sepan saltar…

-Vaya si es comodón - dijo Edar, medio riendo de los nervios - ¿dónde ha ido la bestia blanca?

Sus lamentos parecían alejarse a través del mar de lava. Solté todo el aire que tenía acumulado por la tensión. ¡Y aquel ser era inteligente!

-No lo sé ni quiero saberlo.

Alexis me obedeció y pude pasar al otro lado. Miré a la manada de monstruos que nos esperaba, alzando sus manos hacia el humano que los había atacado. ¿Habría alguno inteligente? Si provenían de una mezcla bizarra entre cerdos y zombies, seguro que no.

-¿Cómo vamos a volver? - comentó Alexis, lamentándose. El portal estaba en la otra orilla, cuyo salto bloqueaban los hombre-cerdo.

-¿Y si los matamos desde aquí? - sugirió Edar. – por que a lo mejor encuentran la manera de cruzar.

-Buena idea. –dije- ¿Podéis golpearlos?

-Puede que sí - contestó el enderman.

-No quiero volver a golpearles - dijo Alexis, nervioso, mirando a los hombre-cerdo.

-Los empujamos a la lava y...

-¿qué está pasando aquí?

Los tres dimos un salto al oir una voz extraña. Un hombre-cerdo inteligente se acercaba acompañado de un slime ardiendo, que daba saltos dejando un pequeño rastro de fuego. Parecía algo más amigable que el fantasma volador, pero no quería confiarme mucho…


End file.
